Conversion
by suerum
Summary: Jaspin. Kinda of different, I guess just read, a little bit of a PSA. Difficult to categorize...
1. The Docks

__

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

_Conversion_

_Part I: The Docks_

_Jason tapped quietly on the door and when there was no response he cracked it open and peered into the room. "Spinelli," he said it softly but there was an underlying hint of impatience in his tone. "C'mon, I just got a call we have to go down to the docks…"_

"_Stone Cold," it sounded like he was drugged as he fought to hold onto the deep sleep he had just been immersed in. "What time is it?" He answered his own question as he looked over at the green screen of his digital clock sitting on the night table. "3:30 in the…one hesitates to call such a barbaric time anything as gentle or melodious as morning…" His voice intermingled indignation and a self-pitying whine to create a perfect pitch that grated on Jason's nerves._

"_Hey," he said defensively. "It isn't my idea of a great time to be getting up either. I haven't even had any coffee. Bernie called there's a shipment coming in and we have to meet it and do the inventory. That's the reality of the so-called 'glamour' of this life that you're so insistent about being a part of…"_

_For once it was Spinelli stopping a Jason spate of words rather than the much more common reverse scenario. "The Jackal hears and obeys, Stone Cold. He'll be up and at 'em…" His head had already fallen back onto the pillow, his eyes half closed._

"_Spinelli," now there was a warning clearly evident in Jason's words. "You're not going to like it if I have to get you out of that bed. I'm going down to make some coffee and I'm leaving in five minutes. I better see you down there dressed and with your laptop ready to go." Without another word he was gone leaving the room once again cloaked in a peaceful darkness._

_Jason was fuming at the coffeepot as he waited for it to start dripping out the magical liquid that was one of his few confessed addictions. One look at his watch told him that closer to ten rather than five minutes had passed since he had delivered his ultimatum. "Spinelli!" he yelled shattering the early morning quiet of the penthouse. The problem was that Jason knew how limited he really was with regard to taking any actual punitive action against Spinelli. He never could get seriously angry with the kid and whenever he did manage it all it took was for that guilt stricken look to cross his face and he immediately felt more like hugging him than scolding him. He was going to be goddamned though if his roommate ever learned how much he had Jason wrapped around his little finger. The damage that could be wrought if Spinelli ever had an inkling of his influence over Jason made him shudder even as he took his first soothing gulp of tar black coffee. _

"_Stone Cold, the Jackal is as ever at your disposal," the quiet voice directly behind him almost caused him to jump and spill the coffee._

"_You're late!" He growled at him, trying to get his nerves under control. "How had the kid learned to sneak up behind him like that?" The thought was an admixture of irritation and grudging admiration. _

"_The Jackal attempted to complete his toilette in the allotted time period but alas, he has yet to master the immediacy of preparedness consistently role-modeled by his Master in all situations." _

"_Yeah, you look great. I can see why it took you so long-all those extra touches." _

_He immediately regretted his sarcasm as he looked over the exceedingly rumpled looking young man. He had obviously scavenged his wrinkled clothes from the floor, brushed his teeth (the evidence of that was emblazoned on his t-shirt) and attempted to conquer the unruly animal that was his hair with absolutely no success. It was the hurt registering deep in his clear green eyes as he retreated into silence having no protection against his mentor's unthinking cruel commentary that caused Jason to be furious with himself. He sighed as he reached over and tried in vain to get the mop of hair to behave. Anywhere it was pushed down a sympathetically attached part elsewhere immediately sprang up making Spinelli look something like a raccoon sporting a punk do. _

"_I guess the end product takes a little longer than what I 'allotted' you this morning, eh?" He had mitigated his tone as he rested his hand on Spinelli's shoulder waiting for him to look up and see the unspoken apology in his eyes. _

_He almost hated the softening in Spinelli's eyes as he without a trace of rancor for Jason's cutting words responded to the olive branch, understanding that this was the most that would ever be offered him and accepting it without question as not just good enough but more than he deserved. Jason knew the truth that it wasn't anywhere close to what his unswerving loyalty, friendship and companionship should entitle him to but it was all he had to offer. He just didn't know what he would do when the day came that Spinelli woke up for real and recognized that it wasn't nearly enough and left him to his own company, his solitude and his memories. He briefly closed his eyes as the force of that undesirable vision flooded across his mind and left him almost breathless with loneliness. If it was that bad with Spinelli standing right here next to him, he couldn't even began to imagine what the real thing would be like, all he knew was that it was inevitable. _

_Everyone left, they always had and always would. Maxie didn't have a patent on believing that she destroyed relationships and was always the one abandoned. Jason felt that was pretty much his lot in life as well. He thought he'd made his peace with it but somehow for both him and Maxie, this boy, this man, this sprite-like creature that had invaded their lives had changed the game or at least the rules. All he knew was that he had no intention of playing fair. Maybe it was destined that Spinelli would leave his life, his orbit someday but he would be damned if he gave it up with a whimper, without fighting for him to stay. Another thing Jason Morgan and Maxie Jones had in common was that they both fought dirty and to win. He could almost, not quite, but almost feel sorry for the young man trapped in their overlapping worlds. It would have been better for Damian Spinelli to have not met either of them but now that he had-well, it was just too bad for him._

"_You have your laptop?" Stupid question but it bridged an awkward moment as Jason removed his hand and took another sip of his coffee. All the while he was regarding Spinelli steadily with a clear, straightforward gaze that didn't give the slightest clue to the inner misery of his thoughts. _

"_Most assuredly, Stone Cold. The Jackal recognizes that his Master only rooted him from his warm bed for his cyber-skills. He knows that his companionship, especially at such an early hour of the day, would just be an irksome burden as business is conducted. I will attempt to quell my tendency to ramb…" He stopped suddenly and a small blush spread across his face as he realized that he was doing just the opposite of what he intended._

_Jason hid a small smile behind the rim of his cup. "No, I appreciate your company, Spinelli. C'mon we need to get going the ship will be docking soon." With that he reached into the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of orange soda popped the lid on the edge of the counter and handed it over. "Maybe this will help perk you up." _

"_Indeed, many thanks, Stone Cold." He took a quick swig of the sugary concoction and headed for the door where he had deposited his laptop in the desk chair along with a jacket he was planning to wear to offset the chill of an early spring morning. After dumping the dregs of his coffee and placing the cup in the sink, Jason caught up with  
Spinelli and with a sigh helped disentangle him as he attempted to simultaneously put on the jacket and the messenger bag. _

"_Sorry," he said sheepishly as Jason managed to right everything and was ushering him out the door. "The Jackal was just trying to attain a seemingly oft elusive goal-that of expediency."_

_The drive to the docks didn't take long particularly as there was no traffic on the roads at such a God forsaken hour. Spinelli was abnormally silent and instead of reveling in the quietude, Jason kept sending him sidelong glances of concern. Finally, as they were turning in behind the warehouse that sat on the dock where the shipment was coming in he had to ask, "You all right? You going to be okay with this?"_

_Spinelli just gazed at Jason, his eyes hooded and indecipherable in the dim light coming from the dashboard. He inclined his head in unspoken affirmation which didn't really do anything to ease Jason's worries about his roommate. Hell, truth be told _he_ would rather be doing anything else than taking this shipment's inventory in the chilly pre-dawn. Still, Sonny had started the policy of having each shipment with live cargo met by himself or Jason in order to record any and all problems so that he could take documented complaints back to their suppliers to either refund their investment or replace the lost goods. Jason couldn't remember the last time Sonny himself had actually met a shipment and since they mostly arrived at off hours just like this one he knew he shouldn't hold his breath waiting for him to ever show up. _

"_Damn it!" Jason hit the steering wheel in angry frustration as his headlights clearly showed that they had already begun to off load the consignment. "They should fucking know better!" He growled, yanking on the door handle and exiting the vehicle without turning off the lights or motor. _

_Sighing Spinelli reached over and extinguished both before taking the keys and putting them safely in his jeans pocket. Following Jason's lead he also climbed out of the SUV. His movements were slow and reluctant. Anyone looking at his body language could clearly tell that the young hacker would prefer to be absolutely anywhere else on the planet then standing on this dock in a chilly early morning mist with the sounds of an argument wafting out over the dark water to be lost somewhere in the middle of the expansive harbor. _

"_Lindstrom," Jason's voice was low as he made an effort to contain his fury. _

_He could tell the foreman of tonight's crew was spoiling for a fight and the way Jason was feeling he wanted to give him one. The problem was that there could be no doubt as to the outcome and Jason didn't want to have to get into yet another argument with Sonny about his inability to get along with this man he had brought over with him from the Zacchara organization. During his tenure as the head of the other major mob organization in Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos had simply been biding his time until he usurped Anthony Zacchara and regained control of his original business merging the two into one powerful über crime machine. _

_He had succeeded and when Jason agreed to once again be his number two in the newly recreated Corinthos-Morgan association he hadn't thought about the men that Sonny would bring over from the Zacchara operation to staff the expanded organization. In most cases, considering their adversarial history, the two groups integrated reasonably well. The men recognized the change in leadership made it prudent for them to reach a pragmatic decision of former enemies putting aside their differences and becoming comrades in arms instead. Nations had done it since time immemorial and paid mercenaries were even more adept at transferring their allegiances to whosoever held the authoritative and financial reins at any given instant._

_There had been two major conflicts which had impeded the smooth assimilation of the disparate groups. The first one actually involved two different sides of the same coin. Jason's second in command Cody Paul had been summarily demoted by Sonny who had brought in Alec Lindstrom from the Zacchara side. Lindstrom was the only one of the Zacchara soldier's that Sonny had bonded with, had relied on with any replication of what he had with Jason. So, when he had come back to his power base, triumphantly returning to what he had created with a rich new addition to tack on, he had wanted to reward Lindstrom, to dazzle him with his magnanimity. Sonny told Jason that he wanted Lindstrom as his third in command right after Jason and himself. Jason had wanted that position reserved for Cody, as a reward for his loyalty, his exemplary service during a difficult and fraught time. _

_Jason also thought that Sonny ought to present his original men with some concessions after having allowed the Russians and all their attendant grief entrée into the Port Charles underworld. Those actions combined with Sonny's inexplicable behavior in forming an alliance with the Zacchara's had made his former employees question his loyalty to them, question whether they could trust him to have their best interests at heart. Jason thought that naming Cody to the number three spot would go a long ways towards soothing ruffled feathers and restoring Sonny's credence in the eyes of his erstwhile soldiers. Sonny disagreed, he wanted Lindstrom in the position and as far as ruffled feathers went-the men should be grateful to have him back in charge and recognize that they had no input about command decisions. Jason wasn't pleased but he acquiesced to Sonny's demand all the while visualizing an unhappy future of many other such confrontations. Cody almost quit over the issue but Jason managed to convince him to stay on and he tried to work the schedule so that Sonny and Cody rarely ran into one another. _

_The second major stumbling block in the reincorporation of the business involved Spinelli. Jason had never told him about it but he suspected he knew anyway. The kid was very sensitive to undercurrents and there sure as hell had been a lot of them between Sonny and himself the last couple of months. Sonny had flat out told Jason that he wouldn't allow Spinelli to work for him or the organization. He said that he was a liability as well as a security risk as proven by the trouble he had caused by getting hacked by the Feds. Jason had become upset and vehement and had told Sonny that if he wanted him then it was contingent on agreeing to take Spinelli back. This argument nearly caused an irrevocable breakdown in the negotiations. It had gone back and forth for hours, neither man willing to budge until Bernie had grudgingly suggested a compromise. Part of him wanted to be silent in the hope that the new agreement would be broken before it could be implemented. Yet, he knew that Jason felt he was obligated to give Sonny his business back and so in the spirit of helping Jason and forcing Sonny to make a concession he presented his idea. _

_They examined it from all sides and decided that it could work. The upshot was that Spinelli formally worked for Jason alone and whatever work he did for the Corinthos-Morgan organization was on a contractual basis and filtered through Jason. Everyone was happy with the arrangement. Sonny got to use the Jackal's much vaunted cyber-skills without every having to encounter him in person. Spinelli was delighted to not have to once more be in Sonny's sphere of influence on a daily basis. Jason was relieved that there didn't have to be an open breach between him and Sonny while he had managed to keep Spinelli both gainfully employed and under his watchful eye to prevent him from getting into any further trouble hacking. _

_Yet, this morning all the concessions Jason had to make in order to once more accept Sonny as his titular overlord seemed overwhelming and, for the first time, possibly unreasonable. He and Lindstrom hadn't liked one another from the outset. Lindstrom seemed to feel that he should have Jason's position, that his brash ways and excessively estimated sway over Sonny's decisions and choices meant that he didn't have to follow anyone's orders except his, certainly not Jason's. Jason found himself constantly stepping in to settle disputes between Lindstrom and 'his' men, the non-Zacchara faction. Lindstrom gave preferential treatment to the soldiers that had come over with him from the other operation and it created a schism between the two groups, one that Cody and Jason tried in vain to ameliorate. Lindstrom had undercut Jason by going directly to Sonny and saying that he had taken against him because of Cody's demotion. So, now if Jason tried to talk to Sonny about Lindstrom he was waved away impatiently and told to settle it amongst themselves, that quelling labor issues was Jason's responsibility and he ought to learn to be impartial the way Sonny was…_

_So, now Jason was faced with a choice. He could wipe the docks with Lindstrom's arrogant, cocky face and deal with Sonny's disapproval or he could try to reason with the son of a bitch for the umpteenth time. He clenched his fists and with his last shreds of self-control barely intact tried to implement option number two. "You know that you are to wait until I get here before you off-load the cargo. If there's a problem or a discrepancy and we're not here to record it, then it's on you and Sonny _will_ hear about it." _

_Lindstrom was entirely unrepentant as he stood in the misty tendrils of low lying fog, his fists on his hips while his face jutted aggressively towards Jason, "If you and your little geek," he gave a contemptuous nod in the general direction of Spinelli who had come up to stand next to Jason, "would bother to get here on time, then we wouldn't have to unload the cargo without _supervision_!" He spat the last word out with contempt. _

_Lindstrom hadn't noticed the change in expression on Jason's face when he had called Spinelli a geek. As he finished his angry retort he realized that Jason was now standing directly before him and he hadn't even seen him cross the intervening space. He found himself shoved up against a crate, his jacket grasped tightly in Jason's fists and the famous gaze he had heard about-the dead, ice-cold eyes-directed at him. Like most bullies he capitulated easily when faced with truly committed violence and as he started to shake uncontrollably, he vaguely felt a warm trickle down his leg as his bladder let go._

"_If you ever again say one disrespectful thing about Mister Spinelli, you will find yourself taking an impromptu swimming lesson with the sharks of the North Atlantic." Jason spoke each word with distinct diction through gritted teeth._

_Lindstrom was nodding his head trying to placate Jason and additionally, from his perspective-save his life. "Mr. Morgan, I apologize. I just…Sonny, anyway…" he recognized that he wasn't saying the most advantageous things to soothe the savage beast that had him in its clutches. "I meant no disrespect, none. I spoke out of turn."_

"_Yes, you did and you owe him an apology," his voice now sounded like the hiss of a snake. An image of a boa constrictor came to Lindstrom's mind as he tried not to move or bring Jason's attention towards him in any more of a negative form than what it was already. _

"_Stone Cold," it was Spinelli, he had placed a calming hand on Jason's arm. "It's not necessary to go to these extremes for such a small slur. The Jackal didn't take offense…"_

_Jason moved his stare away from Lindstrom who sagged weakly with relief. "I take offense for you, Spinelli. No one gets to call you names, no one!" Suddenly his full attention was back on the despondent lieutenant. "Well, here he is what do you have to say to him?" _

_With one last vicious shake, Jason released him and waited while he caught his breath and straightened his jacket trying desperately to find some measure of dignity while he attempted to ignore the spreading stain on the front of his trousers. He cleared his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn't tremble when he spoke. "Spinelli," he began nervously and one look at Jason's glowering face convinced him to start over. "Mr. Spinelli," it seemed he had gotten it right, because Jason moved a fraction away from him, allowing Lindstrom to speak directly to Spinelli who was listening to him, his hands twisting aimlessly in the strap of his messenger bag as an indication of his discomfort with the situation. Lindstrom wiped a nervous hand across his face before continuing, "I apologize for any misunderstanding that I may have caused or if I hurt your feelings in any way. It was said in the heat of the moment, a result of my temper which often gets the better of me. I hope you will forgive me."_

_Spinelli looked at him and his face was full of compassion, "Of course the Jackal forgives the displaced one. He realizes that it is difficult to come into a new position and to earn the respect of men that just a short time previously you were set against in open competition. It is a circumstance that would place a great amount of undue pressure and stress upon a person and in such cases tempers have been known to fray." _

_Jason was rolling his eyes at Spinelli's unsurprisingly forgiving speech. He now wished that he had at least punched Lindstrom once-a broken nose or jaw would have brought him into line, would have been a reminder of what he could and could not get away with regardless of Sonny's overt patronage. _

"_Thank you," Lindstrom was almost choking on the words. _

_He only understood and respected brute strength and power. Notwithstanding Spinelli's acute analysis of the difficult position he had found himself in ever since coming aboard as the third in command and Sonny's protégé to boot, he couldn't abide the little nerd and he despised having to humbly receive his absolution. Sonny's dismissive attitude and outright dislike of the fumbling hacker had communicated itself to Lindstrom and after this morning's little interlude he found himself fully endorsing his outlook._

_He smiled insincerely at Spinelli and turned to go, desperate to get away from Morgan and the hacker. He needed to go someplace private and attempt to restore his pride and dwell on the injustice promulgated upon him. He would make sure Mr. Corinthos would hear all about it first thing this morning. He would figure out a way to make Morgan and the little freak pay._

_Jason had grabbed him again, this time from behind and twisted his arm up behind his back. Lindstrom groaned in pain, he knew that the bone would snap with the application of very little additional pressure. "Don't even think about complaining to Sonny about this. I know exactly how insincere your 'apology' was. You ever so much as tell Spinelli to 'have a nice day' and you'll answer to me. You don't seem to have the slightest clue as to what I am capable of and from tonight on you have made an enemy of me. Are we clear?" _

_He gave a slight jerk on the arm and the pain level ratcheted up to intolerable. Beads of sweat dotted Lindstrom's brow and he could only manage a tortured grunt of acknowledgement in response to Jason's question. Grimly satisfied, Jason released him with a forward shove that sent him crashing into some crates. He ended up in a dazed sprawl on the dirty dock nursing his sore and twisted arm and looking up at the dim hulking outline of Jason with a combination of hatred and apprehension._

_Jason had already moved away from him and was speaking to Spinelli who was removing his laptop from the confines of its bag. "Are you ready to go?" He was brusque. The whole confrontation with Lindstrom plus the fact that he now had to personally oversee the unloading of the freighter had put him in a foul mood._

_Spinelli wanted nothing more than to be back in his warm bed and to believe that everything which had and would transpire this bleak morning be nothing more than a bad dream. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He was Stone Cold's wing man and he was relying on him to get him through what was just as, if not more so, an unpleasant experience for him. _

"_Yes, Stone Cold," he was almost inaudible in his misery. "The Jackal will set up his workstation here…" Suiting his actions to his words, Spinelli placed his laptop on top of a crate directly in line with the lowered gangplank of the freighter. He attached a little book lamp to the side of the computer so that he could see the keyboard. "Ready." _

_Jason looked over at his roommate, recognizing his distress, his distaste for the task at hand and how it evinced itself in his quietude and his unusually abbreviated speech patterns. This was the fourth one of these shipments they had met and if anything it was growing harder not easier with repetition. The dispute with Lindstrom hadn't helped matters any either. It wasn't just the quarrel itself it was also that Jason, who had previously been a bystander during these encounters, would have to actively supervise the off-loading of the wretched cargo. If it was this difficult for him, he couldn't envision how soul wrenching it must be for Spinelli with his much more sensitive nature and general naiveté about the world at large. _

_Jason had hated to see how closed off Spinelli had become after the successive shipments, it seemed that it took him longer to bounce back each time, for his naturally optimistic personality to reassert itself. Jason was actually beginning to worry that if he was exposed to it too many more times something quintessential in Spinelli would snap, might be gone and that he would be broken in some indefinable way. Jason couldn't risk that happening because he would be responsible and he didn't think he could bear to look into those guileless eyes and see some part of Spinelli missing, never to be reclaimed. _

_So, he resolved to himself, tonight would be the last shipment of which he would require Spinelli to be a part. He would spare him in the future and at least one of them wouldn't have to observe so much suffering. It wasn't as though someone else couldn't do the inventory. Spinelli was fast and efficient but hell, they could do it by long hand if necessary. Jason knew he had been selfish in dragging Spinelli down here after the first time, after he had seen the horror in his face and had to comfort him in his own rough way once the nightmares began. He had seen the reluctance, the dragging of his feet tonight and he had just chosen to ignore it-well, no more those days were over. He deserved better and Jason was going to make sure he got it. _

_Satisfied that he had reached a decision that at least in the future Spinelli wouldn't have to deal with this grim business once tonight was done, Jason turned his attention to the men standing around. The minute Lindstrom and Jason had started getting into it; the men had stopped unloading the cargo and had just stood around watching to see who would emerge triumphant. _

_Naturally, most of the men on duty tonight were ex-Zacchara soldiers. True to form, Lindstrom had surrounded himself with his former colleagues, making sure they received the extra bonus for working such late hours on a complex job. He had no sense of the basic concept of fairness or even the more fundamental idea that unless the men from the two organizations started working together, started trusting and relying on one another that they then would never form a cohesive unit. In a business such as theirs such a lack of camaraderie could become a serious problem. During a fight or a war, it was important to know your comrades, to fully believe that they had your back and you theirs. _

_So, now that Jason had clearly trounced and humiliated Lindstrom, the men were sullen and patently unhappy with the outcome. They stood around in awkward groups, distant and uninterested in making things easier for Jason. They wouldn't actively defy him but they would sabotage him in a myriad of little ways that would be too difficult for him to qualify or counter. Jason just stood there for a moment gauging the mood of the men, accurately interpreting the mutinous expressions on most of the faces combined with the out right defiance clearly visible on a few._

"_You all saw what just happened here a few minutes ago. I know that you are used to taking orders from Mr. Lindstrom and that you are perhaps under the illusion that he possesses more power than he does. Let me be clear-that is not the case. This is the Corinthos-Morgan organization and I am a full and equal partner with Mr. Corinthos. I can fire any person here tonight but I am not interested in doing that." _

_Here Jason paused and began to walk up and down amongst the men, while Spinelli watched fascinated at his mentor's ability to turn a negative situation to his benefit without it appearing as though it involved the slightest effort. He made eye contact with each man, out waiting them patiently until they looked up at him, met his gaze and after seeing what was contained within it, looked down once more. There were a few men, who locked stares with him and refused to look away. He nodded approvingly at them, establishing an unspoken bond that bespoke their being able to work together predicated on mutual respect. _

_Finally, after interacting with every man on the dock, Jason began to speak once more. "No, I don't intend to fire anybody tonight." His voice was intentionally soft so that they had to be quiet, to strain to hear what he was saying and so no one in the group was in a position to grow restless or foment rebellion. "Instead, if you work well and effectively then I will see that you get a bonus for this night's work above and beyond the additional monies you are already receiving. If anyone is slacking off, not accepting their part of the assignment," and here he stopped once more to make entirely sure everyone was attentive, it was dead quiet on the dock. "Or disrespectful in any way to me or Mr. Spinelli," he inclined his head towards the hacker, who looked down at his keyboard, confused and embarrassed at being selected out. "You will be thrown into the harbor by me personally and you will receive no money whatsoever for this night's work." It was clearly and calmly stated and there wasn't a man there who doubted Jason's intention or ability to do what he had promised. "Now, get to work!"_

_The men were galvanized and set to work with a will. Their loyalty to Lindstrom had been more reflexive than anything. They hadn't particularly liked his bullying or petty sycophantic ways when they had worked with him under the Zacchara umbrella. When they had started working for Sonny, they had seen Lindstrom as a talisman, a symbol of hope that they could have a future in the new organization as long as they had the backing of Lindstrom. Tonight when Jason had proven what an ineffectual coward he really was they had thought their days were numbered. Yet, Jason's plain speaking, his setting out of expectations associated with rewards and consequences was exactly the motivation needed to let them see that their future with Corinthos-Morgan was based on their own merits and not the half-baked protection of a delusional tyrant. _

"_Mr. Morgan," it was one of the men who had met Jason's glance squarely, "I'm Tony Celli, the men wanted me to liaison with you. Let you know the procedures in place and see if they meet with your approval."_

"_It's Jason," he reached over and shook the young man's hand. He wasn't tall but he was a solid mass of muscle and Jason had to stoically endure his bone crushing grip as he determined whether or not this new boss was man enough for him to transfer his allegiance to him. _

_It appeared that Jason had passed the test because as he retrieved his numb hand, Tony began rapidly speaking. "It's pretty simple actually. We had already starting unloading before the…disturbance." It was his best attempt at diplomacy._

"_I noticed," Jason responded wryly, "the unloading isn't supposed to start until either Sonny or I are here to supervise in case there are problems."_

"_It won't happen again," Tony assured him confidently. "Anyway, we always start with the packaged goods and hold off on the live cargo until the trucks are close by. They radio ahead to let us know their ETA and then we get the others out so they aren't exposed too long to the cold. Most of them aren't used to temperatures much below the sixties or seventies and with all the other stresses they have undergone and the overall effects on them. Well, we try to keep them alive…" He caught the pained expression on Jason's face and found that his own mirrored it. "So, that's the best system we've found." He finished somewhat abruptly._

_Jason swallowed, sparing a glance for Spinelli but he couldn't see his face in the shadows just his overall hunched posture due to his discomfort with the assignment or the cold or both, it was impossible to tell. "Well, sounds like the system works. Tell Spinelli what's been off-loaded so far and he'll record it." Jason walked to the gangplank while Tony went over to Spinelli and handed him packing sheets from the several crates that had been placed on the docks prior to his and Jason's arrival._

"_The first crate was all medicinally related-tiger penises, bear claws and gallbladder extract, rhino horns, sea horses…" The list was a long one and Spinelli started entering his data, trying his hardest to not reflect on what the dry terms really meant in terms of loss and suffering. "What the hell do they use this stuff for anyway?" _

_Tony had wanted to ask the question ever since he had first seen the bizarre contents of one of these shipments but until tonight he hadn't found someone he thought might be able to tell him. Spinelli's breadth and depth of knowledge was legendary among Jason's men and Tony had indirectly heard about it._

_There was a long interval of silence. Tony thought that perhaps Spinelli hadn't heard him or didn't know or just plain wasn't in the mood to respond. He hesitated not sure what he should do, whether he should ask again or just respect Spinelli's reticence on the subject. He didn't want to do anything to get on Jason's bad side and he had clearly indicated that causing any problems for Spinelli would be a surefire way to do so. _

_Suddenly, in a solemn, reflective voice, Spinelli began speaking even as scanned the shipping manifests and typed the information into his laptop. "For no practical or good reason at all, the Jackal is saddened to say. The main consumers of these…products," the disdain in his voice was palpable. "Are the Chinese. Previously it had been mainly expatriates but now with the rise in the standard of living the demand has increased on the mainland as well. Naturally, what we are bringing in here," he nodded towards the freighter, "Finds it way into the stores and restaurants and even private homes of the Chinese communities from Boston to Port Charles." _

_Spinelli stopped speaking for a moment while he concentrated on something that was difficult to decipher on the documentation. Then he looked up to see that Tony was still there and apparently still interested in what he had to say and so, with a sigh, he continued. "The items you mentioned can be traced back through the mists of time. They are all part of the ancient Chinese curative mythology and it's very much a culture bound by tradition. Hence, even though they may utilize modern medicine they also rely on the old cures for a backup or perhaps sometimes they are even still first choice." _

_He looked over at Jason who was standing at the foot of the gangplank watching intently as men scurried up and down bringing out smaller containers while the huge dock cranes moved the larger crates. He wiped his hand wearily across his eyes as he saw the new group of shipping lists that Jason was accumulating in his hand. They were going to be here for hours yet. _

"_The items you listed are meant to treat a variety of diseases. The rhino horns and tiger penises are supposed to enhance virility. All parts of the tiger from the skin to the claws to the eyes are invoked to increase manly prowess. The rhino horns are worth five times the value of gold and these days they actually do as promised, they increase stamina. Do you know why, Mr. Celli?" _

_Spinelli looked at him with an age-old cynicism, a spiritual weariness that was at odds with his usually open and frank countenance. Jason never understood that in his own way Spinelli was very well versed in the evil that resided in men's souls, it was just that he counterbalanced that understanding with a faith that the species could and would grow away from its baser instincts and live up to its shining promise. His experience with these shipments though had eroded that very conviction and it was the loss of such a heartfelt belief that was the cause of the change in him, in his actual soul, which Jason was beginning to detect and which so concerned him. _

_Tony shook his head, fascinated by Spinelli's explanation, by the things that went on in the modern world that seemed as though they should have long been extinct. "No, why?" He prompted him._

_Spinelli laughed, it was a short humorless bark of sound and Jason looked up sharply from a document he was perusing. He sent a suspicious glance their way, checking to see if Tony was causing his protégé any problems. He saw nothing untoward and that actually worried him more. He was beginning to think it had been an extremely bad idea for him to bring Spinelli along with him tonight, that perhaps he had miscalculated and he wasn't up to even one more night on the docks under these circumstances. He toyed with the idea of sending him home but he knew he would resist, would see it as a punishment. Besides it really would go faster with Spinelli here, he was efficient, had a system in place and Jason had really had enough problems to deal with already tonight. Shrugging uneasily he turned his attention back to the gangplank. _

"_Well, it seems that some brilliant entrepreneur came up with the idea of soaking the horns, which are just basically tightly packed hair, in a solution of Viagra. Thus, for once there is actual truth in advertising and these magical horns actually do counteract impotency. So, some benighted rhinoceros sacrifices its life in order to provide a delivery system for a cheap, common as dirt modern pharmaceutical!" Spinelli's voice had become steadily louder as he spoke, there was an underlying note of disgust mixed in with something less hard to qualify-despair or anguish._

_Jason had heard Spinelli as well. Frowning, he walked over to them and asked shortly. "What's going on? Are you okay, Spinelli?"_

"_The Jackal's fine, Stone Cold." Spinelli murmured, returning his attention to the manifests as his fingers flew over the keyboard, finding solace in the ordinariness of the task as long as he managed to ignore the actual meaning of the words. "He apologizes for any disruption he may have inadvertently caused."_

_Tony looked at Jason with contrition, "Sorry, Boss. It's my fault, I was just asking…Spinelli," he checked to see if he could do without the appellation of Mister and a glance at Jason's expression as he stared at Spinelli with concern creasing his brow seemed to indicate it was all right. "To tell me about the cargo, I didn't know it would get him upset."_

_Jason looked at Tony for a moment as though internally analyzing the veracity of what he had just said. He shook his head, "Not your fault," he said briefly, he pointed back over his shoulder, "Do me a favor and cover for me for a couple of minutes." Tony nodded, he was relieved to be out of the situation, it was rough what happened to these animals but it seemed to him like this Spinelli guy had gone a little over the top about it. He headed over to where Jason had been standing next to the gang plank, "Rhino horns!" He muttered to himself in amazement, the things people did never ceased to amaze him._

"_Spinelli," Jason meant to talk to him one way or the other and he decided on the direct approach. The hacker hadn't stopped typing, refused to look up at Jason. He reached over and placed his hand right in the middle of the keyboard. "Stop!" He wished he hadn't said it so sharply. Spinelli pulled his hands back and crossed them defensively across his chest, his eyes were dipped down at the ground. "Talk to me," Jason spoke softly this time, "If you need to leave, to go home, that's fine, I understand."_

_Suddenly, Spinelli's eyes were on him, he was glaring at Jason and it took him aback because he could possibly count on one hand the times Spinelli had been angry or upset with him. Usually it always went the other way in their relationship with Jason being irritated at Spinelli and scolding or lecturing him_

"_The Jackal mustn't leave, Stone Cold, he mustn't." He spoke with a fierce intensity and absolute sense of commitment that was foreign to Jason. _

"_If you're worried about the inventory, don't be. We can get it done, it'll just take a little longer that's all…I'm troubled about you, Spinelli. I don't want this," he gestured at the docks, the freighter, the general scene, "to come back and cause you problems, to haunt you."_

_Spinelli's lips curved up in the slightest of smiles and he tilted his head in acknowledgment of Jason's anxiety for his welfare. "The Jackal values his mentor's concern on his grasshopper's behalf. Indeed, as much as the Jackal would like to expedite matters for his Master, if it were only the inventory that was at issue he might consent to depart though it would grieve him to do so, to leave with an assigned task undone." He had paused and he looked around at the surreal nightscape of the docks-the busy workers, the crates swinging down off of the cranes, the alternating brightness and shadows created by brilliant overhead vapor lights specifically meant for working at night. _

"_Then go, I want you to. Things will get done," he swallowed and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Spinelli, I shouldn't have brought you here again. I should have known better, it was selfish of me."_

"_The Jackal would have been compelled to come with or without your consent, Stone Cold." He spoke evenly and he looked at Jason with compassion in his eyes as though he understood something beyond Jason's grasp._

"_But why?" Jason was feeling frustrated. Spinelli had admitted to not wanting to be here, and Jason was agreeing with him, telling him to leave. He wasn't just refusing either. No, he was intimating that if Jason had left him behind this morning, he would have come anyway, he would have followed him. "I don't understand…" He really didn't and there were so many pressing matters competing for his attention right now. He didn't know how to convince Spinelli to just go, to try and shield him from dealing with the rest of the shipment._

_Now Spinelli had turned fully towards Jason and he was staring at him directly. He couldn't see the green of his eyes nor could he read his facial expression because he was in shadow but there was a reflective sheen on the surface of his eyes that indicated to Jason that Spinelli was trying not to cry. It was confirmed when the young man reached up and swiped his hand over his face to wipe away tears accompanied by a distinct sniffling sound. "The Jackal would go through Hades itself for Stone Cold and he wouldn't ask for any amelioration of the conditions save that he could be of service. Yet, his vigil tonight, his need to be in this locale, this time and circumstance has nothing to do with you, Jason." _

_The use of his given name caused him to sharpen his attention, to listen even more closely to Spinelli. If he was veering away from nicknames that were as natural for him to use as breathing then it must be serious. "What is it then, Spinelli? Why must you stay?"_

"_It is my duty," he was speaking calmly and seriously, his eyes still glistening with moisture. "I must bear witness."_

"_Bear witness?" Now all Jason's senses were on alert as he tried to interpret what Spinelli was talking about. They were only recently recovered from being under the thumb of the F.B.I. and Jason was sensitive to any indication of spying or informing. It was ridiculous though, this was Spinelli, he would crawl over broken glass before intentionally betraying Jason in any way. "To what, Spinelli, for whom are you bearing witness?" _

_He was out of his depth but that happened frequently when he entered Spinelli's world at any level beyond the superficial, beyond his established comfort zone. He understood the workings of the younger man's mind better than most but he knew there were depths he had never plunged, might never be invited to experience and mostly really he was just fine with that arrangement._

_Spinelli tilted his head to look up at the deck of the freighter far above them. This time it was impossible to not see the deep abiding sorrow etched into the very bones of his face. "It appears I have been chosen," he spoke haltingly, the tears falling freely down his cheeks now as gazed back at Jason, "to witness the destruction and desecration of entire species of animals through the arrogance and agency of man. I, by standing here mutely, am also culpable. It will forever be a badge of grief and shame that I saw and did nothing but…typed." He said the last word in such a low murmur that it was practically inaudible. "So," he ran the back of his hand under his nose and swiped it down his jeans. "All the Jackal can do," he had retreated into the safety and sanity of the third person, "given the set of conditions that currently exist, is to be here. To watch, to record, to note the passing of the humble and the proud and most of all to forever remember and to recognize what transpired here. It is incumbent upon us to comprehend that each of us is tainted by our role in this loss of diversity, our failure in stewardship. The Jackal abides here in order to provide witness."_

_Jason was shocked, he had no idea what to say or think or, for the moment at least, to even do. He hadn't liked being here for these shipments. He didn't believe if it weren't for the live cargo he would have given one thought to the contents of the crates in general. Over the years, he had learned to think of whatever passed through their hands as merchandise. It was the only way that his conscience could be appeased. They provided illicit materials to eager consumers. It was pure capitalism albeit in a slightly shady form. After all, they didn't deal in drugs, arms, or human beings. He and Sonny, they were the mobsters with standards, with a value system. _

_Now, Spinelli had managed to put a name to what had vaguely been troubling Jason ever since this new and very lucrative endeavor had begun-species destruction. Jason instinctively understood what it meant. If they continued to import such substances, (he even thought in euphemisms due to Sonny's training, he realized with a twinge of repugnance) eventually a particular import-animal, he corrected himself harshly-would no longer appear on the inventory for the simple and unbelievable reason that literally no individuals of that particular species existed any longer. He closed his eyes as the enormity of what Spinelli was saying struck him, it was truly awful. Yet, Jason knew there was nothing that either of them could do about it, not here and now anyway… _

_He tried to reach Spinelli, to make him feel, well, since better wasn't an option, less accountable perhaps. "You can't take this on, Spinelli. You can't, I can't…There are so many people involved-the suppliers, the hunters, the consumers. We're just the…" He waved his hand helplessly, not sure how to categorize his and Sonny's role in the chain of events. _

"_Middlemen, I believe is the term Stone Cold is searching for." Spinelli's expression had become distant, closed off as it did more and more these days. Jason's heart sank as he saw it. He knew that his roommate would now be unreachable even if he had the verbal acuity to mount a persuasive argument to convince him that this wasn't his fault, his responsibility. "Yes, we just participate in it purely as an exercise in profit, uncaring of the larger scale implications or even the immediacy of the suffering of these hapless creatures. We don't have the excuse of centuries of a cultural imperative, of traditions that we are trying to honor. Nor do we possess the rationale within our profit seeking that the difference between the money earned or not will translate into whether we eat or go hungry as is the truth for so many around the world that 'harvest' these poor beings to enable their own survival. No, on balance, the Jackal feels that perhaps the very act of standing on this dock is a far more a heinous crime against morality than being on either end of the spectrum of the dealings involved."_

_Spinelli wouldn't look at Jason, he reached over for the pile of manifest sheets he had placed on the crate when he came over to talk to him, to see what was wrong. "We'll be here for many hours yet, Stone Cold. It is imperative that the Jackal attempt to accelerate his efforts at data entry to try and catch up with the off loading of the cargo. If you would permit him to discontinue this discourse until a later time…"_

_Jason sighed and stepped back. He knew that when Spinelli got like this, it was like trying to talk to a brick wall. "We will discuss this later," was his parting remark, more hope than promise. _

_Jason walked over to Tony, feeling inadequate and as though he had failed Spinelli and maybe even himself. "Where are we at?" He tried to focus on the job at hand, tried to quell his new understanding of what they were doing, the implicit devastation caused by their deeds. _

_He knew full well that if Spinelli had made that same speech to Sonny-if he had bothered to listen to it or even understood what he had been told-he would have dismissed his concerns out of hand. He would've have said something like, "They're just animals, Spinelli and people pay us good money to provide them with a source, the more exotic the better. Now, get back to work and stop yakking on company time." _

_Jason could actually envy Sonny his moral indifference, his clarity that what bolstered Sonny Corinthos' bottom line was all to the good. They were supplying a service and if they didn't someone else sure as hell would and why should they lose out to another group just to satisfy the little nerd's delicate conscience? Time was that Jason would have appreciated, even endorsed Sonny's perspective. _

_He hadn't realized how much Spinelli's attitudes and his principles had begun to filter into Jason's own viewpoint. His hero worship of Jason was daunting, his expectation that he would always do the right and proper thing never mind how challenging it was for Jason to even discern what that might be in any given set of circumstances. Yet, Spinelli seemed to have unswerving faith that he did and more often not, Jason somehow managed to avoid disappointing him-until now, anyway. He knew that Spinelli thought he ought to do something about these shipments or maybe he was just projecting his newly formed guilt onto himself. Either way it didn't matter because he hadn't the slightest inkling of an idea about what he might do to fix this-for himself, for Spinelli, for the creatures that were starting to disembark from the freighter. _

_So, the pragmatist in Jason came to the fore as it usually did as he turned to wait for an update from Tony. "They're just now starting to unload the live cargo. Those are the birds they're bringing down now."_

_Jason turned to look at the gangplank which was busier than ever. The live cargo was all carried off in their various containers by hand. They weren't stored in crates. Right now the men were carrying slatted wooden boxes that they moved off to the side of the gang plank to an open space where they were out of the way of traffic. There each box had its lid pried up exposing several layers of rolled cardboard tubing. The men worked in teams, pulling out each tube and checking to see if the occupant-a brightly plumaged bird-was alive or dead. Sometimes they pulled a bird out of the tubing that they thought was dead and it proved them wrong. It would try to escape but dazed by the confinement and weak from hunger and dehydration and the unnatural cold when compared to its tropic homeland it proved easy to catch and place back into the confining holder. Once all the birds were accounted for and a list of the dead ones compiled, it was taken over to Spinelli and read off to him._

"_Four dead African Grey Parrots, two dead macaws, eight dead lorikeets, and five dead cockatoos…"_

_Grim-faced, Spinelli recorded the mortality information. Glancing up he caught Jason's eye briefly but immediately returned his attention to data transcription. This part of the process when the live cargo was being off loaded and their life or death status recorded was difficult enough. Yet, it was when the trucks arrived to take them off to their ultimate destinations-which meant captivity for some and a slow, certain death for most-that his composure was the most challenged. It was at that time that Spinelli wanted to run over to Stone Cold and to beg him to stop the process, to take the animals and give them to a wildlife conservancy group or to a zoo or any organization that would give them a semblance of a life, certainly it would be better than whatever faced them now. _

_Still, he never acted on his impulse, he knew that Jason was as powerless as Spinelli in this instance and all he had accomplished tonight was opening his mentor's eyes to the true brutality implied by each shipment's cargo. He had made Stone Cold as potentially wretched as himself and to what avail? Even Spinelli recognized that Jason could not cure all the world's ills. He would have better been left to his vague discontent and general ignorance. _

_A man carrying a plastic container with small holes punched in the lid suddenly stumbled and fell the rest of the way down the gangplank. The container went spiraling out his grasp and the lid came off in mid-air. A multitude of long, thin, sinuous shapes were briefly caught in the radiance of the arc lights before gravity enacted its prerogative and they fell to the dock. There they lay stunned but quickly became mobile sliding across the rough surface looking for sanctuary from the light and the cold._

_Jason skittered back in revulsion as a black cylinder slid across his booted foot. "Fuck," he yelled in fear and shock. Instinctively, he kicked up and out and the snake went flying to land five feet away where it slithered off, hissing its panic and disorientation. Jason was actually trembling in reaction as he moved as far away as he could get from the writhing creatures._

"_Relax, Stone Cold," Spinelli had come up next to him and was speaking to him in a soothing tone. "They're not poisonous and they're more startled than you are."_

"_I hate snakes!" Jason said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, how do you know they're not poisonous?" His tone was petulant. He loathed showing fear or losing his famed composure in a public setting. _

"_Look out!" Spinelli pulled Jason back just as another snake, almost indiscernible from the surrounding darkness, glided towards them. _

_To Jason's amazement, Spinelli bent down and in one smooth, fluid motion captured the at large reptile. Holding it with a firm hand located behind its head he carried it over to the erstwhile container placing it safely inside to intertwine and merge with his fellows. Then for the next fifteen minutes, while Jason stood off to the side obsessively scanning a two foot radius surrounding his feet for any more intruders, he participated in rounding up the rest of the escaped snakes. The crowd of workers had divided into two distinct camps-those like Jason, who were practically climbing on nearby crates to get away from the serpents and the others-a much smaller contingent-who like Spinelli, were calmly and coolly going about the business of collecting and restoring the snakes to their plastic cage._

_Spinelli returned to Jason's side and immediately began looking over the documentation for the snakes. He was trying to match the numbers in the box with those listed on the invoice. He appeared satisfied with the results as he once again began to transfer information from the printed sheet to his computer._

_Jason had waited impatiently as Spinelli performed his reckoning. Yet, when it was clear that he, a person who never uttered a single word where five would suffice instead, was intending to remain quiet about what had just occurred, he couldn't stand it any longer. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He finally exploded with the question, at last finding without doubt an area of "manly prowess" in which Spinelli far surpassed him._

"_Do what, Stone Cold?" Spinelli wasn't holding back, wasn't being deliberately obdurate, he just didn't know what it was that had so astounded his roommate._

"_That…" Jason actually flapped his arm in the general direction of the now tightly resealed snake container. "Handling snakes like that, how do you do it?" Even just thinking about it caused a shiver of disgust to run up his spine. _

_Spinelli paused in his typing and looked calmly over at Jason. "Lot's of snakes in Tennessee," he said, quietly._

_Jason scrubbed his hand through his hair, rubbing back and forth across his scalp. "Poisonous ones?" He had to ask. He was fascinated at this crack in Spinelli's façade, his offhand reference to his past, his unexpected facility with creatures that could cause hardened killers like himself to go into panic mode._

"_Yes," was the unembellished, laconic response._

_He sighed in frustration and decided to attempt another tack. "How do you know these aren't poisonous?" _

_Spinelli spared him another glance as his fingers continued flying over the keyboard. "They're destined for the restaurants and the pharmacies. The Chinese aren't thrill seekers like the Japanese risking paralysis and death by eating fugu," he paused and then clarified what he was saying. "Blow fish, the Japanese like to tempt fate by eating it. It's extremely toxic and if the chef doesn't know exactly what he's doing… Anyway, the Chinese are more interested in the experience of eating exotic delicacies and acquiring the traits of the animal they ingest-hence snake, crocodile." He nodded to the gangplank where several more plastic crates were being carried down, this time in a conspicuously careful manner Jason noted with grim satisfaction. _

"_Those have crocodiles in them?" Jason was incredulous, he didn't remember them from previous shipments but he had been more distanced from the process then and had intentionally stayed aloof from the details. He guessed that Spinelli didn't have that luxury having to check and record the inventory. He knew the young man well enough to also be aware that he would have actively inquired into all the contents of the various boxes and containers being carted off the freighter. "People actually go to restaurants to intentionally eat crocodile?" He was incredulous, he couldn't think of anything less appealing. Sure if you were starving and there wasn't anything else…_

"_Tastes like chicken, I hear," Spinelli affirmed dryly. _

_Just then one of the workers came up to show him the contents of one of the plastic boxes." Spinelli, looks like all but one of these four suffocated, they were placed in an unventilated area of the cargo hold."_

_Spinelli nodded his comprehension of the information as he briefly looked into the container. His face paled but his expression was unchanged and unemotional as he turned back to the computer to make notations about the deaths and adjust the count. He muttered something under his breath that Jason couldn't catch. _

"_What did you say?" Jason wasn't letting Spinelli keep anything from him tonight. He was extremely concerned about his mental state and considering how the usually ebullient youth was so withdrawn and unnaturally quiet he was determined to keep him talking and hopefully connected to at least Jason._

"_The Jackal was just observing that those that died might be more fortunate than those which survived." He said it with a prosaic tone to his voice as though hope had fled from him and that scared Jason more than any snakes ever had._

"_I don't understand. What will happen to the other ones? I mean, I get they'll be eaten but so are lots of animals." _

_Jason hoped this whole experience wasn't going down the path of Spinelli trying to convert him to vegetarianism, to being a vegan-whatever the hell that meant. He was afraid he might even agree to it, if it would just mean getting his Spinelli back, the boy with the unquenchable spirit and pure uncomplicated joy in so much of what life had to offer. He needed him, he realized with a shock, had come to depend on him being there to drag Jason away from his own dark places. _

"_The process, the ceremony of preparing these animals to be eaten isn't the same as it is in more mundane eateries. It is all about the life force, about accessing the traits and characteristics that make these animals unique or fierce or vital. So, they don't kill them outright. Instead they stun them and slit their throats and drain them of their blood. It is a slow and painful death and is often compounded in some cases by removing and serving the heart to a patron as it is-raw and still beating. They also consume the blood or even take it home to savor later." _

_He recited the horrific litany in a monotone. His voice was colorless and uninflected. Jason understood that it was Spinelli's way of defending against the horrors implicated here tonight, that he was desperately trying to hold onto his dignity, to reign in his emotions lest they overwhelm him and he ceased being able to function. _

"_That's disgusting!" Jason's exclamation was heartfelt, he couldn't imagine how people that were supposedly civilized, that lived in the twenty-first century could be both so deluded and so callous. "The snakes too?" He had to know even though he hated them. He would just shoot them and put them out their misery between one tongue flick and the next. _

"_The snakes too." Spinelli stated it starkly. _

_Just then they were distracted by noises coming from the gangplank. Jason actually gaped as he saw two men coming down each with a leashed animal in tow. There not twenty-five feet away from him were two spitting and snarling tiger cubs as they fought and twisted against the hated and foreign restraints. They were half-pulled and half-tumbled their way down the steep slope of the ramp. When the reached the bottom, they continued to complain, hissing and swiping at their handlers. These were no cuddly kittens, small as they were, their teeth and claws could do serious damage. The men solved it by putting on heavy duty leather gauntlets and in pairs, one man at the hind legs and the other in the front, hefted the cubs up and carried them fearful and protesting the whole way over to the trucks where they were placed in a metal cage. _

"_They're…not going to a restaurant?" Jason had to ask because if the answer was 'yes', this was one time he was going to intervene._

"_No," Spinelli looked over at the cats and shrugged, "at least not for now. They'll have been special ordered as illegal pets for some extremely wealthy people. The problem will come when they mature into full sized adult tigers. Then it's likely their owners won't be able to control them any longer and then, well…" He didn't want to finish the sentence because in a way it was all just more of the same-ignorance and superstition all tied up in an uncaring ribbon of cruelty._

_There had been another escape from the procession coming down the gangplank and this time when the miscreant made his way straight for the crate Spinelli and Jason were standing at, it was Spinelli who stepped back and Jason who reached out a hand. "Hey, there," he almost laughed at the expression on Spinelli's face when the little monkey grabbed onto the screen of his precious laptop and stared intently at the bright light glowing from it. He absent mindedly grasped one of Jason's offered fingers, while he poked with his other hand at the screen. "It looks like you have a protégé of your own," _

_Jason was grinning at the territorial expression on Spinelli's face as he gingerly reached around the tiny creature and tried to take his computer away from it. "Unhand the Jackal's cyber-companion, you simian interloper!" It had turned into a tug of war and the little guy was surprising strong as he refused to relinquish his grip all the while chattering in challenge at Spinelli. _

_Jason was openly laughing by now as he reached over and disentangled the primate from the laptop. The monkey immediately turned and jumped on Jason's shoulder, wrapping his tail around his body and weaving his hands into Jason's hair for support. _

_Jason walked him over to Tony, "Got a little runaway for you here," he tried to hand the monkey over but he was stubbornly clinging to Jason. _

_It took the two of them but he finally was encouraged to transfer his grip to Tony's neck all the while looking at Jason's face out of his preternaturally large eyes. Jason petted him, rubbing his head gently as he crooned at him, "that's a good boy, you go with Tony now. All your friends are waiting." He stroked a finger down his cheek and felt his heart lurch as he once more grabbed his finger. Jason almost took him back right then and there but he knew that it wasn't realistic to think of keeping a monkey, even a tiny one, as a pet. Sonny would go ballistic if he ever found out that Jason had co-opted a monkey from the shipment. He pulled his finger back with regret and tried not to hear the sad pleading little babbling noises that followed him as he went back to Spinelli while Tony carried him over to the truck. _

_Jason jerked his head back towards the truck that was fully loaded and getting ready to pull out. "Pets, right, he's going to go be someone's pet? This time it won't be like the tigers, he won't get bigger and some little kid will fall in love with him and…" Jason trailed off, Spinelli wasn't answering him, he was just focusing on his keyboard. "Spinelli? The monkeys, they're going for pets…tell me they're going to be pets!" His voice was getting louder and he felt like shaking his roommate to get a response from him, his silence was freaking him out._

_Spinelli swallowed and looked up at Jason and said slowly, haltingly, "Maybe a few, Stone Cold, maybe a few of the simian ones will become pets." He stopped it was all he could offer in the way of comfort._

"_A few, but you're not sure and most of them won't…What will happen to them, Spinelli?" When there was nothing but more silence, he roared, "Answer me!"_

_Spinelli jumped in reaction to Jason's tone, he had never yelled at him like that, never. "I can't," he was stubborn in his refusal. "The Jackal knows what is likely to happen to them. It's enough he has such awful awareness, that it lurks in his subconscious and emerges in his dreams. He won't subject his Master to the same trauma. He won't." He looked at Jason unsure but defiant, his jaw jutting out slightly to underline his obduracy. One look at Jason's face, the fear expressed there caused him to exclaim in sudden empathy. "Stone Cold! The Jackal didn't comprehend, you bonded with the little one, the tiny primate…Oh, then you must go, retrieve him, now Stone Cold!"_

_The urgency, the utter command in Spinelli's tone spurred Jason into action. He turned and began to run towards the slow moving vehicle, shouting at the men as he went. "Stop it! Stop the truck!"_

_One of the men understood what he was demanding and running by the cab of the truck he managed to catch the driver's attention and signaled for him to stop. Jason arrived panting, and when the driver had climbed down and come around the rear to see what the problem was, he indicated that he should unlock and roll up the door. _

_As soon as the truck was open he grabbed a flashlight from a worker and scrambled into the truck. He shone the beam over the two cages filled with squirming monkeys, their large eyes reflecting the light back at him. It was hopeless he didn't know which one, he was almost at the point of just grabbing the nearest monkey, to save one as a symbol perhaps of saving them all. A hand in the nearer cage reached out and wrapped around his fingers where he had gripped the bars of the cage. Jason stared down into the wizened little face that looked pleadingly up at him, all the while soft little chitters were emanating from his mouth. _

"_So, there you are, fellow." Jason said softly as he reached towards the latch. The monkey had moved to follow him to the door of the cage and as soon as Jason opened it a crack he edged through while several of his companions tried to leave with him. It made Jason heartsick as he reluctantly pushed the other monkeys back into the cage while his little friend had already jumped to the familiar seat on his shoulder. _

_He didn't want to leave them or any of these animals to the various fates Spinelli had outlined tonight. He was especially perturbed by the idea of what might happen to the monkeys. Spinelli had told him other things but this was so terrible he didn't want to say the words, to burden Jason with the knowledge. He wasn't sure if Spinelli had protected him or made it worse because by now his imagination was running rampant as he ran scenario after scenario through his mind about what dreadful future they faced. It made it worse that they all looked like tiny, little old men. The concepts of murder and cannibalism flashed through his thoughts. _

_Jason was uncomfortable with moral introspection. His line of work didn't exactly lend itself to such musings because he would always come up guilty. Still, he seldom had cause to hurt or even kill someone that wasn't a criminal to some degree. They were all people that had chosen to walk on the wrong side of the law and so should be prepared to take the consequences of their lifestyle. _

_This, these animals and their plight, was an entirely different matter. They had done absolutely nothing wrong except to have the misfortune to be born in a time when a spurious demand for their unique qualities had managed to combine with enhanced harvesting techniques to make them the ultimate victims of greed and self-indulgence. Yet, Jason had no way, at least not right at this very moment, of resolving the situation. It wasn't practical or prudent to hijack the whole shipment. He was going to face enough grief for taking one small monkey. Somehow, that would simply have to be enough of a victory for tonight. _

_He hopped back out of the truck and turned away as the metal rolling door once again closed off the sight of the vulnerable, hapless creatures within. As he started walking back towards the freighter to oversee the last of the cargo off-loading, Tony Celli fell into step with him._

"_Jason," he spoke carefully, caught between the boss that he actually respected, who had finally done what all the men had wanted to do at one point or the other through the night, and the boss who everyone knew instinctively would be furious at the action Jason had just taken. Tony was just trying to keep the balance, to keep his world from imploding because of Jason's choices. "The monkey, Mr. Corinthos won't approve will he?" _

_Jason stopped and the little furry figure on his shoulder grabbed his hair to maintain his balance. He actually gave a little cynical smile before replying. "No, Tony, he won't approve and he won't understand. That's my problem though. I promise it won't come back on the men, on you, in any way."_

_Tony gave a relieved sigh and reached up a finger for the monkey to take but he remembered him as the man who had taken him from Jason, had put him in the truck, and into the cage. So, with deliberate intent he turned his back on him refusing the gesture. "I guess I can't blame him." He said with a shamefaced smile. "Jason, this," he pointed back at the freighter where the men were carrying off large wooden boxes, the final animals of the shipment, "It's been hard for all of us, tonight especially." He scratched his head uneasily as he looked directly at Jason. "I'm glad you took him," he nodded up at the monkey still with his back to him. "It's one bright spot for the night. Anyway," he shuffled his feet uneasily, glancing down and away from Jason's penetrating stare. "I don't think I can do another one of these shifts, at least for a while, maybe not ever again. I think that quite a few of the men feel the same. So, you've been decent to us and I just wanted to give you a head's up, to warn you about next time. Maybe some of the Corinthos men would like a turn in the rotation, the money's good…" _

_Finally, he tilted his head back up to find that far from glaring at him, Jason was actually looking at him with compassion. He nodded understandingly at Tony. "You all did a good job tonight and under pretty difficult circumstances. Everyone will get their additional bonuses. I'll make sure it doesn't count against you or anyone else for refusing to work another of these shipments." He stared up at the dark, looming shape of the freighter and thought vaguely of how to get himself and Spinelli off of the rota, so that they too would never again have to encounter such soul piercing misery. He patted Tony's shoulder reassuringly as he walked by him, heading back towards the gangplank and Spinelli. "Almost done for the night," he called back to him._

_As Jason approached Spinelli, he was heartened to see his roommate's face light up with a warm and genuine smile, the first one he had seen all night. "So, Stone Cold," he began, his voice light, even teasing. "I take it we have a third occupant of Casa de Stone Cold to welcome this early morn'. I hope the simian one will take well to residing with the Grasshopper and his Master."_

_The monkey jumped from Jason's shoulder back onto the crate where he immediately stationed himself next to Spinelli staring intently at the screen all the while chattering commandingly at the hacker. "Well now, welcome to my world!" Jason said as Spinelli looked in dismay at the tiny primate. "From the looks of things, I'll be able to replace you shortly and I imagine a few bananas will keep him in line just fine. Think of all I'll be able to save on outlay by not having to buy crates of orange soda or family sized packages of barbecued chips."_

"_Stone Cold!" Spinelli looked up at him in mock outrage faintly tinged by the ever present underlying sense of abandonment, of not being able to ever quite measure up even to one small monkey._

"_Okay, okay," Jason said with a relenting grin as he leaned over and swiped a hand through the disarray that was Spinelli's hair. "I guess the budget can stretch to both of you for the time being." _

"_Stone Cold must know that this…transgression of his-rescuing the simian one-will not sit well with Mr. Sir who will surely see it as a challenge to his authority, his prerequisite in determining how the business is to be conducted. The Jackal can not envision that he will take the seizure of even such a minute part of the cargo in good grace."_

"_No," Jason sighed as Spinelli effectively bought him back to earth with regard to his actions and their likely consequences. "You're right, Sonny won't like it and he certainly won't understand it. I'll make sure he doesn't lose by it, I'll reimburse him whatever this little guy would have brought him." He reached a hand over to the monkey who took it and swung back on Jason's shoulder leaving Spinelli, much to his relief, once again in sole possession of his laptop._

"_He will view it as a sign of weakness on your part rather than the act of compassion it truly was." Spinelli was staring at him, concern clearly evident in his eyes._

"_Well, let him," Jason tried to run his hand through his hair as a release for his feelings but found his fingers entangled with the monkey's who was diligently searching through the strands for lice. "Hey!" Jason gently swatted at him, "What are you doing?"_

_It was Spinelli's turn to laugh, "I'm afraid he's quite taken with you, Stone Cold. He's grooming you, checking for lice. It's the ultimate act of symbiosis really-mutualism-where both parties benefit. The simian one gets any lice that he finds as a delectable treat and you are relieved of an unhygienic pest." _

"_I don't have lice!" Jason had grabbed both the monkey's hands and pulled him down into his arms where he glared sternly at him. "Got it?" He shook the little primate's hands gently for emphasis while the monkey enthusiastically nodded his head and grimaced at him in placation._

"_I don't know if lectures are going to be very beneficial with regard to him, Stone Cold. Most of his behaviors are instinctive. You shouldn't expect that he'll listen to your strictures on the topic." Spinelli was almost gleeful in his enjoyment of Jason's inability to control the little monkey._

_Jason was glad to see his lightened mood but he had a reputation to uphold. Looking over the monkey's head, he stared hard at Spinelli and said, "Well, that's nothing new-someone who never listens, who does exactly what he wants. Now, who does that remind me of…?"_

_Before Spinelli could manage to come up with some appropriate retort enabling the two of them to find some reprieve from the night's stresses in a comfortable bickering session, they were interrupted by one of the workers. "Spinelli, Mr. Morgan," he inclined his head respectfully towards Jason. "I'm afraid we have a problem, we were checking all the…I don't know what they are, animals I guess, in these crates and one of them seems to be dead."_

_Spinelli looked at the man in puzzlement for a second before turning to the pile of shipping manifests and after rapidly searching through them seemed to find the relevant document. His face paled and he looked up in consternation. In an instantaneous shift, the hated mask of forced indifferences slipped back down over his features leaving his beloved visage blank and inscrutable looking to Jason's anxious eyes. _

"_I…I only thought it was the meat, only the meat. I didn't realize there were any live specimens shipped…" He seemed to be struggling with understanding something about the shipment, something that had eluded his notice until now. "Not that it should make any difference really, but it did. The Jackal thought if he never encountered one, if he never actually saw one…but that was indeed foolish and sophomoric reasoning on his part." He had been rambling but now he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts and focus on the situation at hand._

_Jason reached out to Spinelli, intending to touch him, share some contact with him, to try and retrieve him from the dark place where he had wandered. "What's wrong?" He asked him urgently even as Spinelli stepped back from his outstretched hand and refused the comfort on offer. He was determined to face whatever it was without leaning on Jason. Only the monkey managed to reach him, he seemed to sense Spinelli's distress and fluidly jumped from Jason's shoulder to Spinelli's. _

_Spinelli looked up at him and nodded his head in thanks for the warm, living creature leaning in towards his face and making soft nonsense sounds into his ears. "Let's go," he turned abruptly towards the man who had come up requesting guidance. The three of them and the monkey set off to where several large wooden boxes had been deposited to the far side of the gangplank. The boxes contained something heavy enough to require two men to carry each one down the gangplank. All the boxes had been opened and resealed except for one. That one had its lid removed and a group of workers were standing around it gazing at its contents with varying degrees of interest on their faces. They stepped back when Jason and Spinelli approached, allowed them unhindered access to the box and its occupant._

_In the time they had been at the dock, dawn had begun to creep up on them. The sky exhibited the colorless wash that existed right before the sun would crest the horizon, gilding the water of the harbor as it ascended. The arc lights were no longer necessary for visibility and had been switched off. Everything appeared two dimensional and insubstantial in the flat, gray light of pre-dawn. _

_Jason, his curiosity aroused stepped forward and peered into the slatted box. "What the hell is that?" He exclaimed, having never seen anything like it before._

_The animal was between three and half and four feet long, it was difficult to tell the length with exactitude because in death it had curled up on itself. All that was clearly visible was a tubular snout and a rotund central body with a long tail wrapped around it. The most bizarre feature of the creature was the tessellated reddish brown scales that covered the entire body except for the snout and eyes. One front paw was visible and it sported sharp, thick claws suitable for digging._

_Everyone, even Jason, was looking at Spinelli for clarification as to what the animal was. He looked around at the clustered men with a depressed gaze. "It's a pangolin, a spiny anteater. They have no teeth and so they use those formidable claws to dig into termite mounds and ant colonies to access the residents. They use their long sticky tongues to scoop up the insects. The scales are actually derivatives of keratin, the same protein that makes our own hair and nails. They are in peril from a combination of habitat destruction and because they're hunted for their meat by both locals and for export. The Chinese treat the meat as a delicacy and use the scales for a variety of 'medicinal' purposes." Spinelli was patently distressed about the dead pangolin and even more so about the fate of the remaining nine as he glanced briefly at the other boxes and then looked away, frustrated resignation clearly evident in his features. _

"_What do you want us to do with it?" It was the man who had come to tell Spinelli about the dead pangolin. _

_Instead of replying, Spinelli rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache, he briefly shut his eyes as though to temporarily shut out the world, or at least this unappealing corner of it. Finally, he answered him, "If you would kindly place it with the other creatures that met an untimely demise, they all needs must be shipped back to whence they came with the appropriate documentation indicating that this was the unhappy condition in which they were received. Thereby, the suppliers will recompense us for any lost merchandise." His shoulders slumped as he turned to head back to his laptop in order to record the last of the off loaded consignment. _

_Jason was intending to follow him, to try and alleviate his depression. He was forestalled by Tony who came up to him holding out two small boxes. "Jason, these are for Mr. Corinthos' personal use. Do you want to take them or shall I hold onto them and give them to Lindstrom…?" It was clear that Tony preferred the first alternative to the second._

_Tearing his eyes away from Spinelli's retreating form, he looked at the boxes curiously. "What's in them, do you know?"_

"_Yeah," we get them every shipment, even the ones that don't involve this…" his shrug indicated his distaste at everything that had transpired that morning. "This one," he held up the bottom box. It was wrapped in brown parcel paper and had copious amounts of sticky tape covering it. "Contains Cuban cigars. You know, I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Corinthos smoke."_

_Jason nodded his head, "Yeah, he has the occasional cigar and he likes to keep them around to offer them to people, to impress them with his taste and connections." His tone indicated that Jason himself was becoming less and less enamored of Sonny and his affectations. "What's in the other one?"_

_Tony wrinkled his nose in distaste as he held up the white cardboard box. There was something orange and sticky on the bottom. "It's some kind of jam, I'm afraid one of the jars was broken in shipping."_

_Jason sighed in irritation, "It's marmalade, every time a shipment passes through England he has it put on board." _

_The truth was that there was a perfectly good gourmet food store on the docks where Sonny could have purchased as much of the marmalade as he wished. It seemed to give him a perverse pleasure to smuggle in even the legal luxuries with which he indulged himself. Now, Jason would be expected to go to that selfsame store and replace the broken jar. Well, this time he had no intention of doing it. _

_He brusquely took the two boxes from Tony before belatedly realizing that he might think Jason was upset with him for the breakage. He held the boxes in one hand while extending the other to Tony. "It's been a pleasure, Tony. I hope you would be willing to work with me on other projects, though I get not this…" He jerked his head towards the freighter._

"_Absolutely," Tony clasped his hand in a much more moderate grip than the testing one he had initially utilized. "It was my…well, not pleasure, but it certainly was a better experience than the other times." He stopped because he recognized there was no way he could signify a preference for working with Jason without indicating he didn't want to work for Lindstrom. _

_Jason smiled in sympathetic comprehension of his dilemma. With a farewell tilt of his head, he walked over to Spinelli, holding the sticky box gingerly so the marmalade didn't get on his jacket. "Spinelli, I don't know if you recorded these-Sonny's cigars and marmalade?" _

_He took the opportunity while Spinelli was perusing his shrinking pile of sheets for the information to covertly evaluate his roommate's demeanor. Spinelli looked pale but composed, his eyes were underlined by dark circles but it had been a long and tiring night for them all. Jason devoutly hoped that by making this the last wildlife cargo Spinelli would ever have to inventory that over time he could regain his usual spirits and zest for life. _

"_The Jackal has now done so," Spinelli responded as he pressed a last few keys to save the information he had compiled over the long morning. The monkey was intently watching every key stroke. "The simian one seems to have appointed himself my apprentice." Spinelli's attitude towards the small primate appeared to have metamorphosed from active dislike to something approaching affection. _

"_It'll be a hard road ahead for you then, 'Master'." Jason reached over for the monkey who happily switched shoulders. "You've only had to be the grasshopper so far. There's a lot more responsibility in the other direction. Don't worry though, I have lots of little guidance hints I can give you to assist in smoothing the transition. I only wish I had someone to help me out when I got my very own protégé." He couldn't help laughing as Spinelli glared at him for making light of his treasured relationship dynamic. _

"_Well, perhaps the Grasshopper has outgrown the need for his Master," he countered, his anxious eyes searching Jason's face for repudiation of what he had offered._

"_Not a chance. I'll be eighty-five and you'll still need my advice and help to get you out the messes you get into and I'll need you to (keep me grounded and sane was what he wanted to but couldn't say) help me figure out how to program my VCR."_

"_Stone Cold!" Spinelli had packed up his laptop and was moving away from the hated crate behind which he had spent so many agonizing hours. "You are mocking the Jackal and he indeed discerns it. You must know full well that VCRs are obsolete, why they no longer even make the tapes for them."_

"_They don't?" Jason asked in surprise, his arms full of Sonny's special orders and his shoulder occupied by his contraband monkey. "Now why did they have to go and do that?"_

_The two of them made their way towards the SUV, Spinelli admonishing and reproaching his mentor's extreme lack of technical awareness and Jason interposing questions and comments to keep Spinelli's monologue going. He managed to keep the young hacker so occupied in the conversation that he walked unseeing past the crate with the sad corpses of the animals that hadn't survived the journey and past the truck where the pangolins were being loaded to travel to their unhappy destiny. He breathed a sigh of relief as they reached their vehicle without Spinelli having had his attention called to any further such debilitating sights._

"_Furthermore, " Spinelli was wrapping up his dissertation, "by the time Stone Cold is the aforementioned age, the methods of disseminating both entertainment and information will be so far advanced and so simple to access that even a small child will be able to perform the task." He stopped suddenly as he realized the implications of what he had just said. "Ful..fulsome apologies…" Spinelli stuttered, not because he was scared of Jason but because he would never in any way insult his intelligence or his abilities even if his Master was somewhat technically challenged. He had so many other stellar attributes and no one, not even Jason, was perfect. "The Jackal only meant to say…"_

_Jason just grinned at him as he placed the boxes carefully down on the mud mat behind the driver's seat. "Get in the car, Spinelli. Here," he said climbing in and handing over the monkey, "take this guy." _

_Spinelli took the proffered primate who settled down in his lap, clutching Spinelli's fingers. As Jason started to back out he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he knew nothing had really changed but just getting away from the oppressive environment they had spent so much time in buoyed his spirits. He stole a glance at Spinelli who was concentrating on the monkey, stroking his hair softly and soothingly, he too looked better, calmer and more centered. He drove to Kelly's which was their usual routine after being up all night. _

_Spinelli looked at Jason questioningly as he dipped his head toward the small creature that was dozing in his lap. "Stone Cold must realize that health regulations prohibit us from taking the simian one into the diner. Should we not perhaps this once dispense with tradition and return post haste to the pent house?"_

_Jason shook his head stubbornly. "We, you especially, need a break and we should eat something there isn't much back home. We ought to go shopping soon. Don't you think he'll be okay for a while in the truck?" He didn't really know why he was asking Spinelli. He doubted that he knew anything more about how monkeys behaved than did Jason. It was just that he always seemed to have the most esoteric information available at an instant's notice as he retrieved it from the massive data center that was his brain. _

_Spinelli shrugged his shoulders doubtfully. "I believe primates can be quite destructive when left to their own devices."_

"_Yeah, but look at him," Jason was trying persuasion to win his argument. "He's almost asleep, he's just as worn out by all this as we are. We'll get a banana or something for him from Mike."_

"_As Stone Cold wishes." Spinelli opened his door and gently picking up the monkey placed him on the warm spot on the seat where he had just been sitting. The monkey barely even noticed the change in position. He just curled up tightly with his tail caught between his hands and his eyes closed. _


	2. Kelly's

__

**_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_**

_Conversion_

_Part II: Kelly's_

_Jason and Spinelli entered Kelly's which hadn't been open long. They were the only customers. Mike greeted them as they came in, used to these periodic early morning forays of theirs, "Hey, guys, how you doing? Another late one, eh?"_

"_Hey, Mike." Jason responded as he sat down, emitting something between a sigh and a groan. "Yeah, I think I'm getting to old for this bullshit." It was the closest he could ever admit to Sonny's father what a truly awful night he and Spinelli had just endured._

_Mike came over wiping his hands on a towel, it was too early in the morning for him to require the help of a waitress. "What can I get you gents?" He looked inquiringly at Jason and then his expression became concerned as he took in Spinelli's wan and drawn appearance. "Hey, you okay, Spinelli? You look beat." _

_Spinelli looked up at Mike with tired eyes, he hadn't even registered his presence until he spoke directly to him. "Indeed, the Jackal is at the peak of health, just somewhat fatigued by the activities of the evening."_

_Mike didn't look convinced by Spinelli's response but after a quick glance at Jason who shook his head, he didn't pursue the matter. "Well, then it sounds as though you both should have worked up quite an appetite. What would you like to order?"_

_Spinelli just sat there, not saying a word. So, with a sigh, Jason ordered for each of them. "He's going to have a glass of milk and orange juice and an order of French toast with a side of bacon…" One look at Spinelli's face made him stop and amend the order. "Okay, skip the bacon and bring a big bowl of oatmeal instead." This time Spinelli just curled his lips in distaste at the mention of oatmeal but he knew he'd be required to eat it if he planned on getting out of the diner anytime soon. "I'll have scrambled eggs and a side of…" Jason had been planning on ordering sausage but he supposed he could afford to be a little sensitive this morning. As he amended his order he wondered if this was the start of the slippery slope towards vegetarianism that he had been pondering earlier. He certainly hoped not. "A side of hash browns and coffee, black hot and keep it coming."_

"_Got it!" Mike turned back towards the kitchen._

"_You okay?" Jason didn't think he would get anymore of a truthful answer than Mike had but he was compelled to try._

"_Stone Cold," Spinelli chose to answer his question with one of his own. "Are you happy?"_

"_Happy?" Jason echoed trying to recall the last time anyone had bothered to ask him that. "Why do you ask?" He wasn't just attempting to evade answering though he wasn't sure what he would say. He was also curious as to what had made Spinelli inquire into his level of contentment at this precise moment. Spinelli's happiness or lack thereof seemed the more salient issue to him._

"_It appears that to the Jackal's observations over the time he has known his Master that he is not someone to either advertise his joy in life or announce his sorrow. He recognizes that stoicism is perhaps the single most valued characteristic in his emotional quiver. Still, it seemed that when the Jackal first came to reside at Casa de Stone Cold there was more…" Spinelli paused, searching for the appropriate word as Mike brought over the beverages. "Contentment-perhaps? You and Fair Samantha truly cared for one another and then there was Noble Emily and Michael and even the life altering advent of Jake, forbidden connection though he was. Sadly, all of that was stripped away over time, a series of inestimable losses for anyone to have to suffer. Yet, Stone Cold did not break, did not lose his sense of purpose, of loyalty, of commitment to those still remaining in his orbit, in his life. Still, the Jackal cannot help but perceive that of late, Stone Cold has little that he cares about, little that brings him recompense of a cheerful nature."_

"_That's not true, Spinelli," Jason protested, "I have Carly, and Sam is back in my life, Jake is happy and healthy and I have you." He looked directly into the hacker's green eyes. "I think you underestimate," he too was choosing his words with care, "how much you are valued, that you bring me…to use your term-cheerful recompense. Honestly, Spinelli, your support, your friendship enabled me to get through so many of those losses…I don't know what I would do without you." It was an awkward speech, but heartfelt and, as Jason recognized, long overdue._

_Spinelli blushed, he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I hope that Stone Cold doesn't think the Jackal brought up the topic to hear such a declaration of friendship delighted though he is to receive it. I asked because it seems that one area of Stone Cold's life which is definitely not providing him with much satisfaction is in his business pursuits with Mr. Sir."_

_Jason gave him a warning glance to be quiet as Mike came over with their food. Spinelli heeded it as they received the food with appreciation and for a few moments both just concentrated on eating. Even Spinelli discovered he had an appetite. Once most of the French toast was ingested and only the hated oatmeal remained, Spinelli tried to divert Jason's attention as he surreptiously moved the bowl off to the side of the table. _

"_So, as the Jackal was saying," he began once again. "He doesn't see Stone Cold as enjoying his role as Mister Sir's second in command. The Jackal isn't just referring to the unpleasantness that occurred tonight. He is speaking in broader terms. He fears his Master goes through the motions but that he doesn't enjoy his labors-caught up in paperwork, settling disputes, and having to supervise the arrival of all the shipments. None of these activities catch your interest or even employ your unique skill set."_

"_Spinelli," Jason looked over at the uneaten oatmeal and then back at his roommate. With a long suffering sigh, Spinelli pulled the bowl over and began eating with a marked lack of enthusiasm. Jason's lips lifted in a half smile. "My skill set?" He started in where Spinelli had left off. "What would you consider that to be," he inquired curious as to what his friend would say._

"_The things that Stone Cold _does_ enjoy doing and performs par excellence as well. The adrenalin producing thrills of adventure, danger, and the chase. Capturing wrong doers and bringing them to justice, helping the wronged and punishing the wicked."_

_Jason brought the palm of his hand up to his mouth in order to cover his mouth, he felt like laughing as he looked at Spinelli in bemusement. "You're making me sound like Captain America, Spinelli not a career criminal."_

"_The Jackal would appreciate his Master not referencing himself in such derogatory terms. He is not naïve, he recognizes that Stone Cold walks on the dark side of the legal line but he feels that he exists very much in the light when it comes to his moral code. He has seen too many instances of his coming to the aid of those who are in need or being preyed upon to ever be dissuaded from his viewpoint." Spinelli ate a final spoonful of the oatmeal as a defiant counterpoint to his statement of complete and total faith in Jason's constancy. _

_Jason knew well that this was an argument he could never, would never win and really he didn't want to either. He wasn't sure what it would feel like if Spinelli ever did stop believing in him or looking up to him. He usually tried his best to make sure it didn't happen. So, instead he admitted the truth of what Spinelli was saying. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not very satisfied working with Sonny this time around. It's harder to tolerate his demands and I am spending way too much time on labor disputes and paperwork and not enough out in the field."_

"_So, then why doesn't Stone Cold consider a career change?" Spinelli was all eagerness now and Jason could see that they had reached the crux of the matter._

_He sighed to himself, he had lost track of the number of times this conversation had occurred with a wide multitude of people from Robin to Monica. He was somewhat surprised to find Spinelli as the instigator this time. "What would I do, Spinelli? It's all I have ever done, all that I know how to do. As you said, I need the adrenalin rush, the action to keep me interested."_

"_Yet, you yourself just said that aspect is currently lacking in your life and doesn't look to make its reappearance in the foreseeable future. With Mister Sir in sole charge of the illicit elements of Port Charles there are no serious challenges to his authority."_

_Jason rubbed his brow, the kid had a point. "I know you, Spinelli. Other people may think you just ramble on without a point, but that isn't true. I presume you have some suggestion as to a new direction I might pursue in my 'career'."_

"_Indeed," and now Spinelli's patented smile was back in full force, lighting up his face and putting a sparkle in his eyes. Jason couldn't help smiling tiredly in reaction. "Fair Samantha and I have a proposition for you and I was requested to bring it up at an apropos moment and the Jackal feels such a moment has arrived. We would like you to join McCall and Spinelli as a partner!"_

_It certainly wasn't what Jason had expected, "You want me to be a partner in your detective agency?"_

"_Yes, Stone Cold not only do we both wish it. We are actually in dire need of your services." _

"_In what regard?" Jason was puzzled._

"_You remember when Fair Samantha asked you to help her several months previously to find those two bail jumpers?" _

_Spinelli tended to work as tech support at the agency, doing background checks, establishing surveillance links and any other chores where his computer expertise came in handy. He also took the lead whenever they encountered a case of corporate malfeasance or espionage. Sam worked on most of the day to day cases ranging from divorcing spouses to finding runaway children. _

_When the bail jumper case had come in, Spinelli had been forceful in insisting that Sam consult with Jason about the best approach. She would never admit it but she was glad she had. Sam McCall was tough but even she wasn't up to taking on two ex-jailbird, Aryan nation adherents. They had tracked them down to a rundown house in the country. Jason had thrown a smoke bomb in a window to get them to come out where disoriented and coughing they had been taken with only token resistance. Jason had quite enjoyed the experience of coming into the Port Charles Police Department to hand over prisoners rather than entering as one himself. The look on Mac's face had been priceless._

"_Well, ever since the successful conclusion of that case, the bails bondsmen of Port Charles have been clamoring for our services. Fair Samantha and I have taken on a few of the less intimidating cases with mixed results."_

_Jason remembered the time Spinelli had come home bruised and battered and had refused to talk about it. "You and Sam went after bail jumpers without me?" He was upset. "You both could have been killed."_

_Spinelli wore a hangdog expression. "There were many more such cases I prevented Fair Samantha from taking on. The particular one that Stone Cold is alluding to seemed safe enough. It involved two elderly ladies wanted for social security fraud. The Jackal will never again look at a cane without shuddering...Yet, this is the very reason why we need Stone Cold's invaluable assistance. He can have all the excitement of the hunt whilst keeping Fair Samantha safe and ensuring the agency's growth. It is, as they say, a win-win situation for all involved." Spinelli sat back in his chair, grinning as he reveled in presenting such an incontrovertible argument._

_Jason looked at him considering. "It's an intriguing offer," he said slowly. In reality it was almost a perfect solution. It would get him out of a job he was beginning to despise and it would keep Spinelli away from anymore soul leaching encounters with illegal wildlife shipments. "I'll think about it and let you know soon, okay?"_

_Spinelli's smile faltered a little as he realized he wasn't going to get an instantaneous agreement. Still, it looked as thought Stone Cold was seriously thinking about the position and that was more than he would have expected before this morning's events. "Fair enough, Stone Cold. McCall, Spinelli and Morgan has quite the ring to it, does it not?" He said attempting to sweeten the pot._

"_Morgan, McCall and Spinelli sounds about right to me, "Jason responded repressively as he smiled inwardly. _

_Spinelli started to protest in indignation but then thought the better of it. "A small concession indeed and I am sure even Fair Samantha could be persuaded to accede to it."_

"_Spinelli,' now that he was relaxed and more like his old self, Jason had his own agenda to tackle. "How do you know so much about what goes on with the trade in those animals?"_

_The transformation in Spinelli's attitude was immediate. It was as though a cloud had passed across the sun. He looked down at the table and mumbled. "After the first shipment, the Jackal was appalled by what he had seen. He felt it was his duty to research the topic but all that did was provide him with more in-depth knowledge as to the fate of those unfortunate creatures with no commiserate increase in the power to impede the practice."_

"_What did you discover?" Jason wasn't sure he wanted to walk further down the path of more impotent information but he felt it only right that he share Spinelli's burden._

"_The trafficking in illegal wildlife is either the second or third largest worldwide smuggling enterprise after drugs and armaments. The fact varies dependent on the source utilized." Spinelli made this astounding statement in a somber tone._

"_It's that big?" Jason was shocked._

"_Indeed, Stone Cold, though I suppose there is a caveat that by its very nature it must eventually be self limiting since unlike drugs or even illegal arms it isn't a renewable resource. Of course animals reproduce but if their populations are eroded enough, they reach a tipping point where they move from being endangered to extinction." The harshness of the concept lay in the air between them cold and undeniable especially when measured against what they had both just experienced."_

_Spinelli reached for his laptop, pulling it out of his bag and placing it on the table. "With your permission, Stone Cold," he was typing, his fingers moving rapidly. "There's a video on the web called "The Black Market". It's a good introductory primer to the trade, all its parts and ramifications. It is the result of the painstaking work of a photojournalist who became interested in the topic and then immersed himself in the culture-visiting markets and stores, bear farms, and traveling with rangers on raids. It's short but informative, if Stone Cold would care to view it…"_

_He really didn't want to but he also recognized that in a way-for himself, for Spinelli, for the animals-he needed to watch it. "Okay," he said reluctantly as Spinelli swiveled the computer around in order for him to see the screen._

"_Just hit enter…" he reached over with a long suffering sigh as he marked the total lack of comprehension on Jason's face, "There. It should run now."_

_It wasn't a long video and except for the sequence about bile extraction set at a Chinese bear farm and a short piece on the exotic restaurants, wasn't even particularly graphic. Most of the pictures were black and white still photographs taken in a variety of locales from street markets to stores and restaurants to the countryside of various Asian countries from which the animals were extracted. Still, with everything Jason now knew and had experienced first hand, it had a powerful impact on him. There was even a flash of a picture of a little monkey and once again Jason wondered about the immoral fate that the primate sleeping in his vehicle had narrowly avoided._

_When the video was over, Jason looked up at Spinelli who was watching his mentor with a guarded expression on his face as he tried to evaluate Jason's reaction to what he had watched. "I can see this is a starting point, but it doesn't go into nearly the depth of information that you obviously have accumulated about wildlife smuggling."_

"_Indeed, as would be expected Stone Cold is very perceptive. There are many aspects to the issue-the countries, the people, the animals themselves to explore. The Jackal has done exhaustive research since his first exposure to the phenomenon." Spinelli was still anxious, he was scanning Jason's face as though waiting for some response from him that was still forthcoming._

"_I wanted to say how sorry I am, Spinelli. I should never have involved you in any of this. I just…had no idea." It wasn't an explanation or an excuse. No, it was the pure unvarnished truth. "I still didn't until tonight and I know that even with all I've seen it probably barely scratches the surface. I wish that there was someway I could erase all this for you but I know that's impossible. So, instead, I'm going to make sure that you never have to be exposed to it again. This was the last shipment you'll ever inventory." He said it with finality._

"_Does Stone Cold still intend to monitor the shipments?" Spinelli's gaze was direct but his eyes were clouded._

_Jason shrugged wearily, "Well, it doesn't look like Sonny's ever intending to meet another shipment again. So, I guess I'll have to."_

"_Then the Jackal will be there. As long as his Master is involved in the shipments he will be as well. I understand that you wish to protect me from further exposure to this unsavory trade but in all good conscience I could not let you go meet shipments unattended by your loyal grasshopper. Anyway, my services are valuable upon such occasions." Spinelli spoke with a quiet fortitude._

"_Yeah, of course you're efficient, Spinelli but we can do the inventory without you. I don't see why we both have to be exposed to it." Jason wished that he would just concede, agree to leave it alone but he knew how truly pigheaded his roommate could be. He attempted another approach. "What if I take you and Sam up on your offer and come and work at the agency? Then say Sonny continues with the shipments, what would you do in those circumstances?"_

_Jason didn't miss the sudden gleam that appeared in the depths of Spinelli's eyes. It appeared that this is exactly what he had been waiting for Jason to say. "Ah, well then, in that case, Stone Cold to use a cliché-all bets are off. Were you to no longer be affiliated with Mr. Sir and by extension the shipments, the Jackal would not feel himself ethically bound to continue to turn a blind eye towards the plight of those unfortunate animals. Which is not to say," he added hastily as he noticed the uneasy look on Jason's face as he spoke, "That I would act without your approval. Still, the Jackal doth indeed have a proposal in mind to nullify the operation in a most beneficial manner to all concerned…"_

_Jason was intrigued, he should have known, the kid was always thinking. "What is it?" He inquired, his interest aroused. _

_Spinelli looked around the still deserted diner, he was trying to locate Mike. When it became clear that he was currently in the back somewhere, he leaned forward and began speaking softly to an intently listening Jason. _

_Ten minutes later when the door to Kelly's banged upon and Sonny Corinthos made his unexpected entrance; Spinelli was just finishing outlining his concept to Jason. The instant he recognized who had just come in, he paled and sat back in his chair, his eyes downcast as he ceased talking. Jason turned to see who it was that had caused such a reaction in Spinelli and he frowned as he saw his partner striding angrily towards their table. He knew that for Sonny to be showing up at the diner at such an early hour and with such a grim expression on his face it was because he had been informed about everything that had occurred this morning. _

"_Jason!" Sonny had reached the table. He ignored Spinelli and focused his jet black eyes on his associate. He jerked his head impatiently as he strode off towards a table in the back corner. "We need to talk, now!" He didn't bother to check and see if Jason was coming, he simply expected that he would. _

_Jason didn't respond immediately to Sonny's order. Instead, he leaned in towards Spinelli. "Hey," he waited for the young man to look up at him, his face filled with trepidation. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of this and everything's going to be fine." Spinelli gave him a small nod as he glanced nervously over his shoulder at a glowering Sonny. _

_He had seated himself and was tapping his knuckles edgily on the table while he waited for Jason to come over. Mike came out to see who had come in and he greeted his son with surprise. "Sonny, what brings you out so early?"_

"_Business," Sonny said abruptly, "Mike, get me a cup of coffee, will ya? Jason!" He had lost the last shreds of his patience. "Get over here, now!"_

_Slowly, Jason pushed his chair back and stood up. He patted Spinelli's shoulder reassuringly as he passed him on his way to Sonny. "Yeah, Sonny, what's up?" He was practically drawling, it was an indicator of how unimpressed he was with another one of Sonny's temper tantrums. "Something or someone get you out of your warm bed this morning?" He asked insolently._

"_Don't take that attitude with me, Jason," Sonny was practically snarling. He almost knocked the coffee cup out of Mike's hand with his elbow as he gestured for Jason to sit down. Mike took one look at the two men and with a quick glance of sympathy for Spinelli opted for retreat. _

_Jason ignored his request or command, it didn't really matter which, and remained standing. His arms were folded defensively across his chest and his eyes had frosted over, a sure sign that his temper was engaged. _

"_I got a call all right, a wakeup call at some ridiculous hour this morning. It was all about you, Jason and how you couldn't seem to handle off loading one little shipment without causing all sorts of problems."_

"_Well, Sonny," Jason was entirely unaffected by Sonny's attack. "It was your shipment too. If you can't trust me or you think I'm incompetent, then by all means start meeting them yourself. I wouldn't mind a chance to sleep in for once."_

_Sonny narrowed his eyes at Jason's insubordinate response. He didn't like it when people didn't quail under the force of his disapproval. "Yeah, well, maybe I'll just replace you as supervisor, find someone who can do a better job. What were you thinking of Jason-starting fights, threatening to throw men in the harbor, offering unsanctioned bonuses, stealing a monkey for God sakes! That's something I would expect from him," he pointed contemptuously over at Spinelli, "not you. That's it isn't it? Freaky boy has corrupted you, got you feeling all touchy feely about the poor little animals." He snorted his censure at Jason's actions._

_Jason felt his grip on his anger slipping as it turned from an icy rage to red hot fury. "Sonny," he gritted out, "Don't call Spinelli names and don't try and put any of this on him. Yeah, he's opened my eyes to quite a few things lately but I was getting there on my own anyway. I got into the fight with Lindstrom because he was contravening _your_ instructions about the shipment. Then, with him out of the picture, I had to do something to earn the men's trust since the whole organization is so polarized between the Zacchara's men and our men. As to the monkey, you won't lose by it, I will reimburse you whatever you would've gotten for him." It was a long speech and by the end of it Jason was done justifying himself._

"_Look, Jason," now Sonny was recognizing that he might have gone to far, that Jason wasn't in the least repentant and it looked like he might match him anger for anger and even possibly trump him. "Why do these shipments upset you much? It isn't like you don't eat meat or wear leather," he indicated Jason's jacket. "What's so different about us providing animals for food, medicine, and pets?" Now Sonny had engaged his reasonable and charming mode through which he usually managed to sway his opponent to his point of view._

"_It's pretty obvious that this isn't the same thing, Sonny. If it were then it would all be legal and aboveboard and we wouldn't be meeting shipments in the middle of the night with armed guards. You're right, I do eat meat and wear leather but I'm pretty sure that the cow who died to make my steak and my jacket wasn't the last one on the planet. I'm also fairly certain that while they might not have a good death at least they're not tortured for some outmoded custom that has absolutely no place in the modern world."_

_Sonny rolled his eyes in frustration at Jason's sanctimonious viewpoint. Once again he looked over at Spinelli, who was trying to shut out the sounds of the argument by concentrating on something on his laptop. "This is all him," he hissed furiously, jabbing his finger at Jason in pointed emphasis. "It has his new age, conscience raising bullshit covered fingerprints all over it. Since when did Jason Morgan let some computer hacking idiot savant dictate what he can and cannot do, what he can and cannot _think_?" _

_Jason didn't like how focused on Spinelli, Sonny was. His vindictiveness made him uneasy and he intentionally placed himself in between the two, blocking Sonny's line of sight towards his roommate. By now his tolerance for the interchange was fraying and he found Sonny's last accusation incredible. _

"_I see, Sonny," Jason said, his voice low and rough, with an edge of injured pride to it. "It isn't so much that someone is thinking for me, shaping my ideas and opinions. Your problem is that you think Spinelli is the one influencing me instead of you. After all, that's your job isn't it? Always has been, always will be-thinking for me because I'm brain damaged, not capable of doing it for myself. Well, if that is the case, if I can't make up my own mind, draw my own conclusions then I'd sure as hell rather have him doing it than you. Spinelli has a heart and a soul and he worries about things beyond himself, beyond what's best for him."_

"_Yeah, he's a regular Mother Teresa, helping the downtrodden of the world on MY dime!" The venom in Sonny's tone was clearly evident._

_Jason moved a step closer to Sonny, his arms were now down by his side and his fists were clenched as he fought against the urge to hit Sonny. "Get one thing straight," his voice was vibrating with passion, "I took that monkey-me! It had nothing to do with Spinelli, with any of the men. It was my decision and I would do it all over again except this time I think I would take every one of those animals and find some safe haven for them." He was beginning to think that the fact he hadn't done exactly that might be something that would start haunting his dreams in the near future. "Spinelli, on the other hand, he's made of sterner stuff. He knows better than anyone what fate has in store for every one of those miserable creatures and he managed to stand there recording a totally accurate count-looking at the dead, seeing the live, knowing what was going to happen to them all-and not doing a thing about it. He wouldn't touch a hair or a scale of one of those animals as long as I was tied into it, as long as it was my business. Do you know what he cost for him doing nothing was, Sonny?" Jason paused, his chest was actually heaving, the realization of the damage done to Spinelli as he worked each one of those awful shipments finally becoming clear to him. "Well," and the scorn now present in Jason's voice rubbed against Sonny's nerve endings. "It's not much, not by your reckoning anyway. It was just his soul and I guess that doesn't count for anything if you've been without one yourself for so long."_

_Sonny rocked back in his chair, he was astonished at Jason's words, the way he had attacked him personally. He didn't even know how to respond. Still, he tried to reach him by beginning with the one word that used be guaranteed to garner his attention, "Jason," It was two syllables with years of history, of camaraderie behind them but this morning they had lost their power to engage._

_Jason didn't let him talk, he cut him off with an abrupt chopping motion of his hand. "No, Sonny, I'm not finished. You need to hear this, have it clearly spelled out for you. It isn't just Spinelli or me. The men are fed up too. They grew tired of being a part of this, maybe if it were just the crated materials they wouldn't have cared or realized what was happening. I know I wouldn't, probably he'd be the only one," he pointed back at the hunched figure of the hacker who was failing miserably at blocking out the carrying sounds of the fight and the frequent repetition of his own name. "After tonight, even with the additional bonuses on offer, the majority of the men don't want anything more to do with the shipments. Yeah, I know you can rotate in a fresh crop of men and that Lindstrom is just like you and could care less what comes off the ships as long as it all goes smoothly and is profitable. You can do that if you want, but it will have to be without me." There it was, he had made the statement and looking inside himself, he found it wasn't an idle threat, a way to manipulate Sonny. No, Jason meant it and what was more he knew that it came from his own convictions, not ones borrowed from Spinelli. _

_Sonny just gaped at him in open amazement. He had been woken this morning by the shrill, insistent sound of his cell phone. When he had answered and heard Lindstrom's persistent almost sullen tone on the other end of the line, he had groaned. Then when he had been treated to a run down of the entire episode at the docks, starting with Jason's unjust bullying of him and ending with his walking out with a live piece of the consignment sitting on his shoulder, he had felt his own temper began to flare. By the time he had reached Kelly's he was in a full blown Sonny tantrum. He didn't give a flying fuck about Lindstrom's injured feelings but the assault on Sonny's pride, his control of the operation-that was an entirely different matter. _

_He knew that it was Jason's and that punk kid's routine to come to the diner after a night on the docks. So, he had haphazardly thrown on clothes and headed down to confront Jason about his poor choices. He had simply expected, as had happened so often previously, that he would call Jason to account for his behavior. Jason would then see the error of his ways and return to the fold and everything would go back-well, not exactly to normal-but what passed for it these days. He never imagined that the kid had such a hammerlock on Jason's commonsense that he would issue an ultimatum, forcing Sonny to choose between running the business the way he saw fit and keeping Jason as his partner. Well, there were some things Sonny Corinthos just didn't respond too and blackmail-emotional or otherwise-was one of them. _

_Still, he was willing to try to get past what Jason had just said, to overlook it and find some common meeting ground. "You're copping an attitude with me, threatening to quit-all over some ecological bullshit. You're saying that's not the kid's whiny voice I hear talking through you?" Maybe it wasn't quite as conciliatory as it could have been but he was royally pissed at the way Spinelli had somehow managed to ruin his best friend, he used to be a _man_, now Sonny hardly recognized him._

_Jason took a deep breath and, with an effort, managed to ignore Sonny's carping at Spinelli. He was going to give this one-just one-more shot and then he was through. "Look, Sonny, I know asking you to give up the wildlife smuggling is a financial hardship. I get that, but what if there was something else out there that could still bring in big money but didn't cause the same damage?"_

"_Something else?" Despite himself, Sonny was intrigued, he liked the idea of more money coming in, who wouldn't and a new challenge, he was always up for that. "What is it?"_

_Jason wasn't giving it up that easily. "You would have to agree to stop the animal shipments first, Sonny. Then Spinelli can explain it to you…"_

_The words weren't even out of his mouth before Sonny had exploded. "Goddamnit, Jason! Does anything coming out of your mouth these days not involve one of freaky boy's ideas? You like those strings he has attached to every part of you body? Well, he may tell you whether you're coming or going and what color the sky is today; but I think for myself and I have no intention of giving up such a lucrative mainstay of my business based on Frick and Frack's whining about global warming or whatever the fuck it is!" Sonny had stood up and he kicked back at his chair trying to vent a little of the rage he was feeling. He sent a murderous glare over towards Spinelli. _

_The young man was standing as well but he wasn't paying any attention to Sonny he was looking intently at Jason with a worried expression on his face. "Stone Cold?" He said it tentatively, seeking reassurance._

_Jason had remained unmoved in the face of Sonny's outburst. He spared a glance for Spinelli and made a calming motion with his hands. "Everything's fine, Spinelli. Don't worry. Could you go out to the SUV and get those boxes from behind the driver's seat and bring them to me?" He threw the keys to Spinelli who caught them awkwardly and then headed out to do his mentor's bidding. Speaking in a measured tone, Jason inclined his head towards Sonny's vacated chair, "Sit down, Sonny." _

_Sonny was surprised to find himself doing as Jason requested, there was something about the tone of command in his soft voice that mesmerized him. Mike had appeared in the door from the storeroom, he looked anxiously at the two men, trying to gauge the tension between them. "Everything all right out here?" He asked cautiously._

_It was Jason who answered him without moving his eyes from Sonny's face, "Yeah, it's all good, Mike. Sonny and I just need to resolve a few business matters and then we'll be out of your hair." _

_Mike just grunted in response and once more vanished from view. Spinelli was back and he walked over to Jason and Sonny carrying the two boxes. He placed them on the table and looked at his hand in perplexity. "There seems to be some leakage from one of the containers in the bottom package. The Jackal hazards that one of the containers containing Mr. Sir's condiments has fractured."_

"_You broke my marmalade!" Somehow this final indignity penetrated the state of compliance that Jason had temporarily instilled in Sonny and he turned all his bile on Spinelli. "You little idiot, can't you do anything right if it doesn't involve a computer?" He was poised to lunge at the hacker, every muscle in his body was tensed, and Spinelli stepped back out of reflexive fear._

"_Sit down, Sonny!" This time it was Jason who had lost his composure. He towered over Sonny who sat back down in his chair with a suddenness that jarred his tailbone. He had never seen Jason so openly furious. "For the last time, I am warning you leave Spinelli alone or you will answer to me!" _

_Jason turned and looked at Spinelli, he jerked his head towards the computer sitting at the other table. Spinelli looked at him shock clearly written on his face. Jason just indicated the computer again and gave him a slight nod. Spinelli needed no further urging, he ran back to the other table and flinging himself in the chair begin typing so fiercely that the clacking noise reverberated within the walls of the diner. Sonny was oblivious to the silent exchange as he absorbed the humiliation of being ordered around like a rebellious child by Jason Morgan of all people. The embarrassment faded away and was replaced by an all consuming wrath at the unmitigated gall of his erstwhile friend and partner daring to publicly dishonor him like this._

_Jason wasn't paying any attention to Sonny or his rapidly building ire. He had grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and bending over was rapidly scribbling something on it with a pen. When he was finished, he finally seemed to notice Sonny again and his lips grew thin as he recognized the tell tale signs of a brewing full scale eruption. _

_In an attempt to forestall another flare-up, he started talking in a conversational tone of voice as he pointed at the sticky box containing the marmalade. "See, that right there is one of your problems, Sonny. You think it's just fine to use a shipment to bring in some little indulgence for yourself without considering the time or trouble or expense it might involve. You can buy that marmalade just down the street here, no broken jars to deal with and no early morning assignations with freighters. Nope, you just walk in, point, say "I'd like a couple of jars of that," plunk down your money, and you're done. You'll never do that though because it's too ordinary and the great Sonny Corinthos doesn't do ordinary does he? Then when some of the jars of your oh, so special jelly get broken in transit you throw a fit because you're inconvenienced. Those are the actions of a spoiled child, Sonny. If there's one true thing about this business it's absolutely no place for children and you, of all people, should know that."_

_Sonny was stung by Jason's oblique reference to Michael getting shot on his watch. It seemed that Carly and Jason were never going to let him forget what had happened. They had no idea about how it haunted him, how he could never forget, how he wished that he could back in time and change the outcome. They had absolutely no right to judge him, they had each made more mistakes than he could count but he didn't keep rubbing their noses in it, keep bringing them up over and over again. Then to top it off, he called him-Sonny Corinthos, ruthless mob boss-a child!_

"_Jason," he began, entirely unwilling to let him get away with this bullshit, these insults. "Remember who you're talking to here." He said it as a warning, the first and last one he was planning to give. If he pulled in his horns, admitted he was wrong, and got rid of the computer geek-then maybe, Sonny would forgive him, would take him back but he would never look at him the same way again, never trust him fully. Their bond had been too damaged to ever be restored to what it once was. _

_Jason actually had the audacity to give a little laugh in response to Sonny's entirely serious counsel, he didn't seem to understand on what thin ice he was treading. "How could I possibly ever forget, Sonny? I mean really, how? You never, ever let me forget how much I owed you, how you made me, without you I was nothing-just dirt. If I did what you said, followed your orders, went where you sent me, acted as your enforcer then everything was okay and I was allowed to hang around you and your associates and your family. If I ever disobeyed you or challenged you or tried to have an opinion that wasn't sanctioned by you, I was being disloyal, disrespectful. Then I would be out in the cold until I came crawling back, ready to apologize and do your bidding once more."_

"_That's how you saw it?" Sonny was incredulous. "I opened my home to you, took care of you, made you part of my family. We put our lives on the line for each other more times than I can count. Yet, all you see it as is me taking advantage of you, of using you…"_

_Jason cocked his head as he listened to what Sonny was saying, his eyes had softened slightly. "Yeah, maybe so." He agreed. "Maybe, at times, in the beginning what you're saying is true, it was like that." There was a visibly melancholy cast to the planes of his face. "It hasn't been like that for a long time now, Sonny. We both did things, said things. This isn't all on you, I know that but I also know that you can't go backwards. You can't recreate something that's gone and that's us, Sonny-we're done. I guess neither one of us wanted to admit it and we hung on until things went from bad to worse. I just know that I can't do it anymore…here." He thrust the napkin he had been writing on at Sonny._

"_What's this?" Sonny took it unwillingly, knowing instinctively he wasn't going to like it whatever it was. He scanned what was written on the napkin and looked up at Jason in disbelief. "Your resignation, this is your resignation? You're leaving me?"_

_Jason nodded, he wasn't angry anymore, he was a little regretful but the main emotion he was feeling was relief. It felt entirely right to be getting out from under the yoke of oppression that being Sonny's right hand man had become. "Yeah, I'll have Spinelli type up a more formal copy and send it on to you. I just needed you to see this before we finished things…" He trailed off as he turned to glance at Spinelli. The hacker felt his mentor's gaze on him and paused in his frenetic typing long enough to send him a quick thumbs up. Jason took a deep breath and looking once more at Sonny said "You need to know what's happening."_

"_What's happening?" Sonny was dazed. He had never expected things to come to this. Jason resigning, saying that their relationship, their friendship that had endured through so much was over. Now, it appeared there was something else as well. _

"_Well," Jason actually seemed uncomfortable, unsure as how to proceed or what to say. "I'm afraid you didn't give us any choice, Sonny. We're…shutting you down."_

_The words were small and innocuous and at first Sonny couldn't understand what Jason was referring to, what he was talking about. "Shutting me down," he repeated dully, not getting it._

"_Yes, Spinelli has just eradicated all the records of your various suppliers and the receivers as well. Your wildlife connections are wiped out." Jason said it in a matter of fact tone as a fleeting pang of guilt coursed through him._

"_What the…" Sonny looked up at Jason as though he hadn't heard right, that he couldn't have meant what he just said. When one glance showed him that he was totally serious, he once again started to his feet. He had one and only one goal to go wrap his hands around the little creep's neck and twist until it popped. _

_He only got half way up before a hand placed squarely on his chest pushed him back into the hated confines of the chair. "Don't, Sonny. Leave him alone." This time he was being warned and it was delivered in an icy voice that gave no quarter._

"_You…you can't do this to me…" he was stammering out his bitterness and his fierce anger. "You have no right!" He would kill them both. Jason no longer had any claims on him, could not expect to invoke his protection, not after this complete and utter act of treachery._

"_It's already been done, Sonny. As to rights, well, I am only interested in protecting the rights of those animals, their right to be allowed to survive." Jason looked at him, dispassionately, with perhaps a hint of pity evident in his stare. _

_Sonny's lip curled in disdain as he glared dismissively at Jason. "Your precious hacker has only destroyed the computer files, I still have invoices, shipping manifests…It will take a little longer but I can reconstruct the records. You can't stop me, I'll continue importing the animals, the rarer the better." He spat the words out viciously._

"_That's right, you could do that but I really wouldn't bother if I were you, Sonny. You see, Spinelli isn't just expunging your records. He's also in the process of notifying the appropriate authorities in countries and cities around the world about the existence of these people. In the next several days, there will be plenty of raids-smuggling rings, restaurants, poachers-they'll all be arrested or disbanded. When you send your next order out, there won't be anyone left to receive it and even if there were they wouldn't be interested in taking it. Spinelli is making sure that all this intelligence is being presented to the cooperating agencies in your name. Sonny, he's making a hero of you in the fight against wildlife trafficking." Jason couldn't help the cold, ironic smile that came to his lips as he delivered this last coup de'grace. _

_Sonny sat there stunned by the trap they had created for him. A preternatural calm settled over him and he spoke the actual words that he had merely thought a few moments ago. "I'll kill you both for this." It was said quietly, a promise not a threat._

_Jason simply nodded his head resignedly as though fully expecting such a response. "Yeah, I knew that's what you would say. So, let me be clear. You can try but I will be on full alert. In order to protect Spinelli and myself, I'll do whatever it takes. Also, know that if you somehow succeed in your goal, if you kill or hurt either of us, then information about all your activities will make it to the appropriate Federal agency. These won't be Ricco violations, Sonny, they'll be the real thing-you'll be facing the death penalty."_

"_Bastard!" was all Sonny could manage through gritted teeth. He knew that Jason didn't make idle threats. _

_Jason inclined his head as though gracefully accepting praise. "I learned from the best." He said quietly, able to be generous in his victory. "You better hope Spinelli and I live long, injury free lives for your own sake, Sonny." He felt it prudent to clearly underline what was at stake in the situation._

_Spinelli had come up next to Jason. "Stone Cold," he wasn't sure if he was interrupting them but his task was done and he needed to know the outcome. "How goes it?" He inquired cautiously as he tried to ignore Sonny's hateful gaze aimed directly at him._

"_Sonny and I have reached an amicable agreement. Haven't we Sonny?"_

_Sonny just growled, refusing to give them any answer. He wasn't a good loser. Not once in his career had he suffered such a loss of prestige as he was facing now. He knew he would never recover from Jason's perfidy, never!_

"_Did Stone Cold broach the additional topic?" Spinelli prodded gently._

_Jason sighed and wiped his hand over his face. He looked down at the hopeful, peace seeking eyes of his protégé and relented. "Sonny," he knew it was unlikely that he was in the mood to listen to anything Jason had to say but for Spinelli's sake he would try. "If it were up to me, I would have just left matters here. It isn't as though you don't have a lot of other business interests. You certainly have more money than you could ever spend. All this," he gestured between the two of them, "Is mostly a matter of injured pride. Something that was due to happen one way or the other. Still, Spinelli feels badly having participated in depriving you of a lucrative source of income and he would like to make amends…"_

"_Amends!" Sonny couldn't believe his ears, "His head on a platter is about the only amends I could think about possibly working for me!"_

"_That's it!" Jason's patience had evaporated. "Let's go," he had an arm on Spinelli's shoulder and was turning him around in order to leave Sonny to his sulking._

"_No, Stone Cold," Spinelli had twisted out of Jason's grasp and was turning back towards Sonny. "Mr. Sir is just understandably upset at the Jackal's role in his downfall. It is up to me to offer the olive branch to show him that it wasn't a malicious act but simply a humane one."_

"_I don't want any fucking olive branch from you, geek!" Sonny was fast approaching apoplexy._

"_You heard him, Spinelli, let's go." Jason was so close to punching Sonny that his fingers were actually aching from the visualization of the impact._

_Spinelli was practically dancing in his frustration. He had achieved his most desired goal and he wanted to share his euphoria. The good guys had definitely won this round and he didn't want anyone to lose by it or be punished not even a very surly Mr. Sir. He started speaking, thinking maybe he could wear both Jason and Sonny done with his verbal prowess. "The Jackal has a connection. When he was briefly in Los Angeles, he was shanghaied by a glamorous art thief. She required his technical know how to open a state of the art safe in order to purloin a famous impressionist painting worth ten million dollars on the open market." He had intentionally mentioned the price tag in the hopes of hooking Sonny and the sharpness of his gaze as he looked at Spinelli with something besides total annihilation gave him hope._

"_Go on," Sonny had after all been known to partner with the devil himself when the profit margin was high enough. _

"_Well," Spinelli ducked his head, unwilling to look any longer into those intensely unsettling eyes. He was just glad Stone Cold was standing right next to him. "It appeared that she had heard of you. She was interested in a possible alliance but then…things came up and she was arrested. Well, it appears the charges were dropped on a formality. So, she is once again free and searching for someone to partner with her in her illegitimate forays into the world of art and antiquities. Just a minute!" He spun around and headed back towards the other table where he proceeded to forage in his messenger bag. _

_Sonny stared at Jason with a jaded look that spoke volumes. The implication was clear, "This is the idiot you chose over me. In that case, you deserve whatever you get."_

_Jason was impervious to Sonny's attempts to goad him. He would let Spinelli make his pitch and then they were leaving. He quite liked the idea of a future free from ever having to follow another one of Sonny's orders. Spinelli was back and he held a black velvet box in his hands which he eagerly presented to Sonny. _

"_What is it?" Despite his deep seated dislike of the kid and his fervent desire never to be indebted to him for so much as a swallow of water, his curiosity was piqued._

"_Open it," Spinelli urged, practically shoving it in his face. "It's a gift for you from the Art Goddess. To be more specific it's intended for Vix…"belatedly remembering Sonny's moratorium on that nickname, he clumsily adjusted what he was saying, "Mrs. Corinthos."_

_Sonny flipped open the lid and gasped, even Jason leaned in for a closer look, while Spinelli stood there beaming happily at the success of his ploy. It was a delicate gold necklace with a clearly Egyptian female head attached to it. Her profile was refined and delicate and shone with the allure that gold never seemed to lose. _

"_It's exquisite," Sonny said reverently speaking as an expert in female beauty._

"_It's a representation of Nefertiti's eldest daughter-Meritaten-she was quite famous in her own right." Spinelli looked at the necklace awed to be this close to a piece of true history._

"_How much is it worth?" Sonny cut right to the chase._

_Spinelli was affronted. "Worth? Its worth is priceless, Mr. Sir, the replica is lying in a glass case in a small museum in Spain. It is more than three thousand years old and to have survived and to be in such mint condition…" He didn't understand how someone could try and put something as crass as a monetary value on an object that was purely aesthetic in his view. _

"_She sent it for Claudia?" Sonny was musing aloud, it was a world he knew nothing about-fine art and jewelry. He had been in a rut anyway and getting bored, maybe this was just the new fresh connection he needed to make things interesting again. "There's more where this came from?"_

_He looked up intently at Spinelli. A wistful look passed across the young hacker's countenance as he correctly interpreted the expression of naked greed in Sonny's eyes. "Yes," he sighed, "Miss. Prescott indeed assures me of that fact. She will procure the pieces and with the aid of Mr. Sir's associations and distribution network she foresees a long and profitable alliance."_

"_Good!" Sonny had made up his mind. The offering had pleased him. It would look breathtaking around Claudia's neck. _

_As though reading his thoughts, Spinelli spoke up, "Mr. Sir must caution Mrs. Mr. Sir to never hint as to the necklace's origin, lest she arouse someone's suspicion."_

_Did the kid not know exactly how many times Sonny Corinthos had traveled around this particular block? Barely able to control his rising irritation at the superfluous advice even with a warning glare from Jason, he grudgingly said, "This Prescott woman, can you have her contact me? We need to set up a meet, come to terms and conditions." Despite himself, he was actually starting to feel excited about the new endeavor. "She's attractive you said." He couldn't resist fishing. He preferred it when business and pleasure mixed._

"_Very attractive in a rather Modesy Blaise snap your neck in between her thighs if you displease her manner. What a way to go!" He closed his eyes, remembering._

_Jason jabbed him in the ribs. "She was intending to kill you!"_

"_Indeed, my point precisely, Stone Cold. Such is the attraction that the black widow holds for all red blooded males." He actually had the audacity to wink at Sonny in an inclusive 'we're all men of the world together' sensibility. "She appeared to find the Jackal pleasing in the time we spent together as captor and captive."_

_Sonny had long since passed his daily quota of Spinelli inanities. He abruptly rose from his chair, now that Jason was no longer shoving him back down into it every other minute. "Tell her to contact me." He said brusquely, scooping up the jewelry box as he brushed by them. He didn't say a further word. They were no longer considered a part of his world, his future as he stalked out the door of the diner letting it bang behind him._

"_Well, that's Sonny all over again," Jason said with a disgusted cynicism. "You hand him an entirely new profitable venture so as to salvage his pride and give him a new toy to get excited about and he takes it and spits on you on his way out!" He was becoming more incensed on Spinelli's behalf as he spoke. "You know, you don't have set him and Cassandra up, you can make him go looking for her. You don't owe him a thing."_

_Spinelli walked back to the table where his laptop was patiently waiting. He answered Jason as he packed up his cyber companion. "The Jackal believes that Mr. Sir's surly demeanor and abrupt, ungracious departure were outward signs of how truly distressed he is. In an extremely short space of time he was humiliated, had to sit to by powerless while a major aspect of his business was dismantled, and most grievous of all, he lost the friendship and good opinion of one who was most valued by him. I do not begrudge him his gruffness or his lack of gratitude towards myself. In truth, it would be hypocritical for him to have felt or acted any differently as I was the perceived cause of all his difficulties up to and including his fall from grace with you, Stone Cold. I know how the loss of Mr. Sir's esteem must grieve you as much as the abruption pains him." He paused at the door Jason was holding open for him to pass through and looked up at him with compassion. "The Jackal would entirely understand if he were to be held culpable by his Master for the discord between two formerly staunch allies as it was entirely due to the pursuit of a personal agenda on the part of his grasshopper."_

_Jason pushed the button on the key chain to open the SUV doors. He shook his head in reply to Spinelli's involved justification of Sonny's typical behavior and his own not unexpected assumption of all the blame for the unpleasant confrontation just passed. "No, Spinelli, this was all a long time coming. It's been building for years and the shipments and your plan may have given me the push I needed to end it between Sonny and me. Yet, I don't feel grief or sadness, I feel relief." He stopped and grinned over at his roommate as he was gently picking up the little monkey, who was just waking up. "Actually, it's more than that, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and it's due to all kinds of things. I know I don't have to ever see one of those damned shipments again or deal with Lindstrom or answer to Sonny or do paperwork. That's part of the deal right, if I come on board with Sam and you, I don't have to do any paperwork?" He looked anxiously over at Spinelli, waiting for his reply._

_Spinelli grinned at him, the monkey cradled contentedly in his arms and quietly chattering to itself. "Well, Fair Samantha and I have been looking for a bookkeeper cum bounty hunter. If the description doesn't fit Stone Cold he's sure to find employment else…" Jason swatted at him in mock outrage and Spinelli held the palms of his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "Agreed, Stone Cold will only have to do a minimum of paperwork. You can sign your name with an X if it so pleases you." He sat back in his seat with a contented sigh. "The Jackal is well satisfied with this morning's outcome. To go from the depths of despair to the heights of Mount Olympus in the course of a few short hours is an exhilarating experience." _

"_We did good today," Jason agreed flashing him a rarely seen full fledged smile._

_They entered the penthouse slowly, all their energy drained. Spinelli went to hang his and Jason's jackets in the coat closet, the monkey sitting on his shoulder. When he turned back towards Jason, who had sunk tiredly down on the couch, he was holding a cardboard cylinder in his hand. _

"_What's that?" Jason asked idly unable to muster much interest._

"_The Jackal has had occasion to note during his time residing at Casa de Stone Cold, that his mentor likes art," he waved vaguely around the living room and towards the stairs where quite a few large, unframed canvases adorned the walls. "Yet, it is all of an abstract nature-all line and color-form is mostly absent, he has noted."_

_Jason yawned and nodded, "I like the colors and the simplicity," he agreed. _

"_Art, what is preferred, admired, chosen, is indeed a subjective pursuit. Still, I could not help but notice that worn tome on American art that holds pride of place on the coffee table." Spinelli pointed at a large book entitled, 'American Artists'. "It seems an anomaly given the starkness and minimalism that Stone Cold appears to find pleasing."_

_Jason looked thoughtfully down at the indicated book. "It was my grandmother Lila's. Monica gave it to me when she died. She loved beautiful things-pictures, flowers, sunsets." The unspoken and "I loved her" dangled in the air between them._

"_That explains the incongruity so noted by the Jackal. He has perused the book a time or two and on each occasion it has fallen open of its own accord to a certain page…" He was looking intently at Jason, trying to measure his reaction. _

_Jason had reached for the book as Spinelli spoke, he gently opened it, laying it flat on the table's surface. "She loved this painting. She talked about it often, the composition, the light, the colors, the brush strokes. She never tired of looking at it." He was in a reflective mood, his fingers running softly up and down the smooth surface of the paper as though attempting to feel the actual texture of the paint on the canvas. _

_Spinelli cleared his throat in a gentle attempt to bring Jason out of his reverie. He looked up at the young man, slightly irritated at being pulled away from a warm memory of his beloved grandmother. The hacker was thrusting the cardboard tube towards him, forcing Jason to take it to avoid being poked in the eye. "Spinelli!" Jason was exhausted and not in the mood for one of his roommate's intrigues._

"_When the Art Goddess contacted the Jackal and proposed an alliance with the Godfather of Port Charles, she offered the necklace as a sign of both her good faith and her ability to procure illicit goods. Yet, the Jackal was still miffed at her callous and unwarranted treatment of himself upon our first meeting in the City of Angeles. So, he thought to test her once more and in so doing perhaps accrue something of value for his Master. He did not know until just now the story behind the painting in the book but he thought it must be of sentimental value to Stone Cold. Thus, it was clear the challenge that the Jackal would offer Mistress Cassandra before he should agree to do her bidding and present her case to Mr. Sir." _

_Spinelli was speaking even more rapidly than usual and Jason wasn't able to process everything he was saying, his brain was on overload. "Spinelli, can't we finish whatever this is later. I just want to take a shower and go to bed." He didn't want to dampen his enthusiasm but he was bone weary. _

_Spinelli realized that Jason wasn't capable of processing the details of the tale so he managed to pare his usual convoluted speech patterns down to a simple, "Just open it, Stone Cold!"_

_Sighing, recognizing that the only way he was going to get out of the living room and to his inviting bed upstairs was by indulging, Spinelli, Jason yanked the plastic cap off the end of the tube. He reached in and pulled out the rolled up fabric that was inside it. He found his interest to be renewed as he placed the canvas on the sofa and carefully unrolled it. Jason was speechless as he stared mesmerized by what was revealed. The picture lay on the couch, glowing as it seemed to capture and reflect back all the ambient light in the room. Jason put out a trembling finger and ran it cautiously down the painting, this time he could feel the coarseness of the canvas, the rough ridges of the paint-it was real._

"_How…where…" Jason was stammering as he looked up at Spinelli who was beaming down at him well satisfied with his mentor's reaction to the gift. The monkey was intrigued as well and he started to swing down from Spinelli's shoulders to the couch, intent on running his little simian paws along the canvas just as Jason had done. One look into the Stone Cold eyes forestalled him and he hastily climbed all the way onto the top of Spinelli's head for additional security. _

"_The painting was actually located at a nearby museum. I had researched its whereabouts. I told the Art Goddess to bring me the 'The Goldfish Window' by Childe Hassam if she wished me to intercede for her with Mr. Sir. It was delivered last week." _

_Jason barely absorbed what Spinelli was saying as he stared down at the painting that was simultaneously entirely familiar and alien. All those years that he had sat admiring this painting with his grandmother and later on his own in her memory, he had no idea of what he had been missing. The vibrancy, the colors, the subtle shadings, all those had been nothing more than pale imitations on the printed page._

_The painting was all light-beautiful, wondrous, sensuous light. It was a simple scene, perhaps even a little awkwardly constructed. An auburn haired young woman wearing a kimono stood in a room next to a table in front of a window. On the table was the ostensible goldfish bowl with two fish swimming in water that captured and mirrored the scene outside the window, the green and gold of a perfect summer's day. It exuded a sense of peace, of serenity, of longing for that perfection which is never quite attained in life…_

_Jason looked up at Spinelli with awe. He thought if he knew him for a hundred years that he would never cease to amaze him. "You did this for me?" He didn't understand it, not really. How he had ascertained the emotional value of this painting through such subtle clues was beyond Jason. He wondered if he kept anything of himself truly hidden from Spinelli. "Thank you." It was simple but heartfelt._

_Spinelli inclined his head but it was difficult to tell if it was in acknowledgement of what Jason had said or in an attempt to dislodge the monkey from his head, more than likely it was both. "The Jackal is gratified to have both surprised and pleased his Master." It was entirely true, Spinelli always wanted to make Jason happy and it was often difficult to find ways to do so, he was such a self contained and internalized individual. He would have done far more than he had in procuring this painting to see such a genuine reaction of pure joy on the face of his mentor._

_Jason recalled the long harangues he had been subjected to upon Spinelli's return from Los Angeles, after being forced to open the safe with the famous painting in it. "I don't understand, Spinelli. I thought you were firmly against stealing art. You said it wasn't just theft but that it deprived the people that they are the actual owners of the great and timeless works of art." It was a direct quote from one of Spinelli's rants at the time. "What changed your mind?" Jason was really curious because he knew how impossible it was to sway Spinelli from a stance if he felt strongly enough about it. _

_Additionally, he didn't want to carry the guilt of having Spinelli go against his ideology in order to please him. Still, no matter what, Jason wasn't giving up this painting. Now that it was in his possession he wasn't relinquishing it even though he knew with a pang deep in his soul that Lila might not approve of the method through which he had attained it. On the other hand, people forgot that Lila had chosen Edward Quartermaine as her soul mate and he wasn't exactly the most principled man on the planet. _

_Spinelli had wrestled the monkey down from his head. He now had his arms curled around Spinelli's neck as he peered with bright eyes over his shoulder at Jason. "Well, the Jackal reconsidered his position when he started contemplating various ways of encouraging Mr. Sir to discontinue his participation in the heinous act of wildlife smuggling. He knew that he would have to offer him something equally as profitable and alluring to replace the lost endeavor. That was when the Jackal first was contacted by the Art Goddess. Initially, I had no intention of responding and for the very reasons that Stone Cold mentioned. Yet, upon reflection as I compared the two activities I found the one to be much less offensive than the other. The loss of species diversity, the suffering of those animals, their deaths all that is unacceptable, unendurable to the Jackal as it ought to be to people everywhere. The theft of a piece of art-a painting, sculpture, jewelry-is as nothing by comparison. They are beautiful, irreplaceable objects perhaps, but not worth a single life be it human or animal. As to art belonging to the people, what does that really mean? To visit something in a museum, it is a trip many people never care to or manage to take. This painting your Grandmother so loved was just a short journey northward and neither she nor you ever undertook it. When art is stolen, unlike the thieving of those animals from their habitats, it is well cared for, stored in vaults or well lit private galleries-seldom is it destroyed or damaged. Oftentimes, as is the case with this picture." Spinelli nodded at the painting on the couch. "The theft isn't even discovered and a forgery exists in its place providing the same enjoyment as the original, sometimes forever. The Jackal recognizes that his line of reasoning might be considered rationalization, might be unprincipled even-so be it. He has made his peace with it and is well content with the trade-art theft in exchange for a chance at species preservation." _

_Even by Spinelli's standards it was a long monologue but Jason understood it and appreciated it. Essentially he had made the case, as man had done throughout history, for the lesser of two evils._

"_Where will Stone Cold hang the painting, in your bedroom?" _

_Jason shook his head, "No, I'll hang it over the mantelpiece so everyone can see it. Lila would have liked that."_

"_It will need a frame and the Jackal advises that his Master undertake the construction of it himself." Spinelli's warning was clearly understood by Jason who nodded his head. Now Spinelli was yawning as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "If Stone Cold will permit, I think I will retire to my regrettably pink room. I hope that sleep will come without any accompanying nightmares for once." _

_Jason fervently hoped so as well. He regretfully began to roll the canvas up and replace it in the tube. He would build the frame and then it could be on permanent display. "Spinelli," his roommate turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Today," he hesitated, not quite sure how to say it, "Today, you turned my life around. I am indebted to you."_

"_Well, the Jackal perceives no debt. He is satisfied that his Master is content with the choices made today. Still," he stepped closer to Jason, "If you do feel that something is owing the Jackal, the simian one," and with that he flung the monkey across the few feet of space separating them and Jason caught him," Perchance requires sustenance and care. If Stone Cold would tend to it, I would account the obligation discharged." He was up the stairs and gone out of sight before Jason could react, never mind yell at him._

_With a martyred sigh, he looked down at the little creature staring up at him with his huge humanoid eyes. "Let's go into the kitchen and see if we can find you a banana or some nuts or something. Then I am going to take a shower and a nap and you aren't invited along for either activity. I hope you like pink, because I think you're going to be spending a lot of time in Spinelli's room. It's about time he learned what it's like to be me…" _

_Jason talked on as the monkey listened to every word, occasionally adding in his own comments. For the first time in a long while, Jason found himself looking forward to what the rest of that day and the next and the one after that would bring. He had a family and a future and life was good. _


End file.
